A Love Turned Cold
by Anytha5
Summary: Harry was betrayed and turned into a vampire but another student was turned too. How will they deal with their new lifestyle, new town, new country and most importantly, new loves?
1. The Betrayal

Chapter 1- The Betrayal

The night in the Gryffindor Common Room and the dorm rooms were both full of peace and quiet. All of the first to most of the seventh years were all sleeping in their twin beds. All except a small group of seventh years who were in the room of requirement, sitting in a circle and talking loudly. The group was filled with only one group of friends in particular. It held: Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Hermionme Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. All the talking ceased when Seamus Finnegan spoke up.

"Let's play, I never." Suggested Seamus, loudly.

There were many enthusiastic yes's but only two people didn't look okay with the new arrangement. Both Harry and Neville looked like they were ready to bolt out of the room bur their own Gryffindor courage and Bravery plowed though the fear and with the two joining the group, the game began.

The first few statements were easy enough and only a couple of shots of butterbeer were drowned but it wasn't until the tenth statement in until things finally got interesting.

"I've never had a crush on Hermione." Said Lavender with a few knowing glances to a few members in the circle. Everyone but Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti and, of course, Lavender, took the shot. Everyone looked at Harry questioningly, as he was the only guy who didn't drink the shot, except Ginny who looked at him with hope shinning in her eyes. Harry looked around at them all with a questioningly glance.

"What? She's like a sister to me."

Everyone went back to the game but Hermione, Ron and Neville knew exactly why he hadn't drunk the shot. Hermione spun the bottle.

"I've never… caused an explosion." Joked Pavarti.

Neville and Seamus both groaned as they both took the shot while glaring at her. The bottle was spun.

"I never had my heart broken." Said Neville. Only Ron, Hermione and Pavarti took the shot. The bottle was spun.

"I never had a crush on Draco Malfoy." Ginny dared to say.

Everybody looked at each as though trying to access the others reactions. Only two people drunk but just as Ginny spun the bottle, Harry Potter tried to discretely take the shot. Everyone, except the three who knew, stared at him with mouths gaping open, the bottle that was pointing at Neville was forgotten. Harry grew tense.

"What? I'm gay, okay? I have been ever since fourth year."

That just caused more shock among the group and Harry just to get even tenser. Ginny silently excused herself and ran to the door in utter tears. The only eyes who followed her were Harry's but they weren't filled with apology.

"_She should have known. There were many signs when I was at the Weasley Household and she was there to see it."_

"Neville, please say what you never did." Pleaded Harry.

Neville just smirked at him and a feeling of dread shot up into Harry's heart.

_"Please no, Please no, Please no, Please no. Don't say it, Neville."_ Harry begged in his mind.

"I never… Had sex with Draco Malfoy."

Everyone looked confused. Of course none of them had never done that. He was a slytehrin. Harry was staring as Neville with amazement but then he just shrugged and chugged down the shot in a gulp.

"_They were going to find out anyway._"

This time absolutely everyone looked at him. Hermione and Ron hadn't known that. Neville had only knew about him and Draco because he had seen them going at each other in an abandoned classroom. Silence filled the room once more almost like a flame that was rising higher and higher, just waiting to be blown out. The only sound that was heard was owls hooting and grasshoppers chirping. When there was a sharp owl hoot, the silent flame was extinguished and embers came up.

"What? Har-!"

"That no good, son of a-"

"Are you mad?"

"How can you-"

On and on it went until Hermione was finally fed up and cast a silence spell on the members who were still shouting.

"Muffliato."

After making sure that nobody could hear or understand what they were going to say, the trio and Neville began to talk.

"Harry, How did this happen?" Asked Hermione while silently glaring at Ron which held the hint that she wanted him to shut up.

"It was after the war and just after I woke up from the coma I was in. It was night and I could tell right away it was late. I had woken up and thought I was by myself but when I looked over to the chair beside me and there he was. It looked so uncomfortable, the chair. And he was just sleeping in it as if it was the softest. He looked so innocent and cute, Hermione, and his hair was falling all over the place. When I woke him up, he looked so happy. I mean, can you imagine your enemy beside your bed and he was worried that you won't wake and happy when you officially do? After that, we started talking and got to know each other quite a bit. Just before Pomfrey came in, he asked me on a date and I accepted. Things went on from there and we mutually decided to keep things a secret until the world calmed down after the war. During the whole time I wanted you guys to know but I knew it wasn't the right time."

"When did Neville find out?" Asked Ron, Skeptically.

"Well… He kind of… Walked in on us… doing stuff to each other…"

Harry looked at Neville apologetically and he just shrugged.

"How are things now, Harry?" Hermione said this so gently; Harry thought she knew how things were already. "I mean you were so happy after the war and lately this month, you've been acting as if you're depressed."

With this said, Harry looked away from them and towards the window. He wanted to go look out really badly but his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. He sighed, looked directly at Hermione and answered her question, truthfully.

"It's been five months after the war and when we got together. Things had been great then and we were happy together. We said the three words to each other. But lately… things have been strained and when I say that I love him he just nods and doesn't say it back. I'm not trying to be clingy but he had said it before and now he doesn't. Doesn't that sound weird to you guys?" Harry Ranted. "And whenever he sees me, I can see a guilty glint in his eyes. He touches me differently and in new places that are foreign. It's like he lost his love for me and has been with others. I just wish he would come to me and tell me he wants to break things off. I don't think I want him to be with me when he is doing stuff that isn't talking with other people. Shouldn't there be honesty in a relationship?"

When his rant was finished, Harry and the others were quiet. When they regained their movement and speech, the three went up to him and hugged him as Harry's eyes started to tear up at the thought of Draco cheating on him.

"I honestly don't think you want to know what I think." Hermione seriously said.

Once Harry had regained his resolve, he looked around and saw that his dorm-mates had left to give them space. Harry thought fondly of them telling everyone about what they had found out and no doubt Ginny had already done that.

Harry wiped the left over tears off his face and looked at the others.

"I think I need to take a walk. Get some air."

"Okay mate… Just don't go outside. Have you seen the weather? You'll absolutely freeze to death also it's a full moon which means there's blood thirsty things out there." Ron said, as if carefully picking out the right words.

Harry nodded, grabbed the last shot glass and silently walked out of the room into the hallway. As Harry walked, he was so deep in though he never noticed where he was heading. It wasn't until the temperature got colder, that he looked up and saw the sneering face of Salazar Slytherin, the entry to the Slytherin common rooms. Harry looked at it with longing but didn't go in. He didn't think his presence was appreciated anymore and turned back towards the stairs. He was almost on them when a noise stopped him in his tracks. The noise was coming from a door to his right and of course, Harry wanted to investigate. He walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. The noises were getting louder as the crack got bigger but when he saw who was in the room and what they were doing, caused him to open it more until his whole body could be seen. He could feel his shot glass slipping and he tightened his grip, not wanting to lose his support. He looked at the two in the room.

It was his boyfriend, Draco, with some other person and it didn't look as if they were talking. He couldn't see the identity of the other person and really did not want to. But when the person turned their head to be kissed by Draco, Harry saw their profile and he instantly knew whom it was. Draco was cheating on him with Blaise Zabini.

Harry doesn't have any problem with Blaise. In fact, he quite likes him but not in a romantic way. As he looked at Blaise, he noticed that Blaise didn't look like he was that into it, as if he only doing it to forget someone. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Blaise as he obviously wanted a relationship.

Then Draco, all of a suddenly, looked straight at Harry with a smirk. Harry locked eyes with him and saw smugness, content and indifference but behind those, there was also an apology coming forth but never to the front. Draco also had remorse in them but they were also relieved as if he was relieved that Harry had finally found out and his little affairs were known. Even as Harry saw that, he eyes betrayed him and filled with tears again. With all of his love for Draco gone, all Harry could see was Draco's face looking at him hatefully. He looked away and closed his eyes with the tears finally flowing rapidly down his cheeks as he turned towards the door. More and More were going down only to splatter onto the ground. Draco looked at him and his blue eyes were filled with both regret and remorse, which was completely missed by Harry as Harry closed the door the door whispering the words, "I guess we are over now."

Draco had never noticed Blaise peaking a look when he saw that Draco was staring at something with a pained look. He saw Harry just as he turned with tears streaming down his face, heard the words he had spoken and when he shut the door with a snap. With the snap, Blaise got back to his right state of mind and pushed Draco off of him. He quickly got dressed and without a word to Draco, he went out of the room to head back to his common room, planning on saying something to Harry the next day.

Harry had run up the stairs and opened the main doors to go to the outside, He looked out, saw that the storm had ended. With seeing that, he went out and started to walk. He finally found a spot on just the edge of the forest, right in front of the lake and he sat down. The moon was reflected in the dark water in ripples and Harry just stared at it. He looked at the shot glass in his hand, filled to the brim with its warm, buttery contents.

"I never had my heart broken..." He promulgated. With that, Harry officially drowned the shot in one gulp.


	2. The Danger and Afterwards

Chapter 2- The Danger and Afterwards

The wind caressed Harry's head, purposely ruffling his hair even more as it passed by to go over the lake. It was cool and held a hint of danger, not noticed by Harry. But as the scent grew stronger, he finally caught it and could feel a set of eyes on him that felt predatorily. Harry briskly walked around the forest edge trying to get back to the castle as quickly as he can. When he finally caught site, it was far too late. The stalker grabbed him from behind and roughly pushed him against a tree, with his head facing the bark and his forearm above his head, held there. Harry was absolutely terrified and his attacker relished in it. He chuckled.

"You have no reason to fear. It's just… You and your friend smell so delicious, I just can't resist. There will be just a twinge of pain. I promise I won't kill you. I didn't kill your friend. You and she might just be a little… different in the morning." The attacker said, trying the console him.

As the person sniffed his neck, Harry's eyes widened in revelation as he finally realized what his attacker was. A vampire. That thought caused him to struggle more and more until the vampire, painfully, tightened his grip; so much that Harry thought his ulna was going to shatter into tiny pieces. Harry winced and as his eyes teared up with the amount of pain, something the vampire said had dawned on him.

"What friend?"

"That girl. Over there."

He twisted Harry's head in the direction that he was pointing and what Harry saw, caused his body to shudder. It was Luna face down on the ground. Her whole body was quivering as if she was fighting something in her body that is taking over. Harry turned his head back to the bark and started shaking. He felt the vampire tip his head lightly and sniff his neck again, this time longer. He licked Harry's neck and started to nibble as if trying to relax him. As Harry's body started to relax, he felt the vampire grin in his neck and just as he tensed up again; the vampire bit down roughly and started to drink. As the vampire drank, Harry felt something seep through the bite into his veins that did not feel pleasant at all.

Once the vampire had thought he had put enough venom inside of Harry, he finally closed the wound with reluctance. He let Harry go and went running right away into the darkness of the forest. Even though the vampire heard Harry fall to the ground and was twitching horribly, he did not care a bit about it.

The substance that the vampire put into his veins was burning and was agonizing but when it reached his heart, the pain was absolutely excruciating. It felt as if his whole body was ablaze and was burning rapidly through his tissues, bones and organs. As the world began to darken bit by bit, Harry's heart began to shut down but just before it died, Harry thought of one last thing before his world turned completely black.

"I left my shot glass by the rock."

The moment Harry woke up, he knew something was completely different. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense everything around him; the wind crashing in his ears, Fish swimming in the lake and also students munching on food in the great hall. He could feel the emotions and the thoughts coming from the students. He could even feel the worry and the thought of where he could be from his best friends. With that realization, Harry snapped his eyes open and looked up at the sky. It was light but the sun was behind clouds as rain started to come down by gravity. He sat up and looked around in astonishment, not noticing that Luna was sitting beside him looking concerned. Harry could see every aspect of the nature around him: the bark pattern on the tree, the grass blades and the surface tension of the raindrops. What concerned his though is that he can hear everybody's heart beating, alive and healthy. All except his own and Luna's.

Suddenly Harry tensed as he realized that there was a person sitting beside him. His back hunched up and when he saw it was just Luna his body completely relaxed.

"_How do you feel?"_

"_I feel horrible. I feel as if I am dreaming a nightmare that has turned me from a human being to a vampire who can now feel emotions and hear thoughts. Oh and apparently who can now reply to the thoughts in his own mind without having to speak aloud."_

Luna just looked at him with pity in her eyes. Looking at her clearly now, Harry noticed the differences in her. Her hair had dirt and blood in it and is exactly the same, but her skin was perfect. There was no blood, no dirt and no disarray with her clothes. It was her eye's that caught his attention the most though. They were the same blue but there are also a couple flecks of emerald green, the similar color of Harry's. Her eyes are so similar to Dracos that Harry felt a burst of anger in him. And a small speech formed in his head.

"_He cheated on me, Luna. He may have even done it more than once. Why didn't I do anything? I even suspected it before this incident. Why did he look sorry that I caught him? Did he just want me on the side as he did all the others? It just doesn't make sense anymore. I need to know but I can't just go up to him and ask, "Why did you do it?""_

Luna stayed silent and just helped him off the ground, wanting him to cool off before she said anything to him. Harry looked around and saw the castle outline near. He just looked at it, standing as still as a statue with his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Luna? Why are you here? You shouldn't have been there last night."

"Oh and you should have been here? As for why I am here… I MIGHT be a seer, MIGHT have seen this happening and I MIGHT have known I wouldn't be able to change or stop it from happening.

Harry stared at her. He couldn't believe what she had said. Laughter in his chest started to bubble up inside of him and before he knew it, he was laughing uncontrollably. When he finally stopped, Harry glared at the sky above him.

"What is with me and destiny? First it throws a murderer at me that only I can defeat, then a cheating boyfriend, then a vampire that I definitely cannot defeat, death after that and now I am destined to be a vampire?"

"Harry… Draco is an asshole who can't commit to anybody. You were probably the best thing that happened to him and he blew it. He knew what he was doing and what he was going to lose. And, to put it straightforwardly, destiny's a bitch."

A Luna said this, Harry felt as if an enormous weight has been lifted off of his heart. He smiled at her through his bloody and dirty fringe but even as he was cheered up, Harry couldn't help but notice the grimace that Luna let out.

"Come on. You really need to take a shower. You smell and look disgusting."

Harry snorted and looked at her with a half-hearted glare. Luna just looked at him with an uncaring glance, linked their arms and led them towards the castle doors. The two were walking so graceful, so poised and so in sync, that they looked like they were born that way.

Their arrival to the Gryffindor common room was undisturbed and quiet. There was no student in site as they were all in class except the ones who had a free period who were probably all in the library. The two were quite relieved that nobody saw them in the state that they are in. They walked into the common room and Luna went into the girls dorm to shower whereas Harry went into the opposite. He slipped inside and headed toward the bathroom. When he got inside, he looked straight away at his reflection and found that Luna was right. He did look disgusting. There were dirt patched, blood clots and smears all over his body, including his hair. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Luna looked much better than he did. With a disgusted snort, Harry turned toward the shower and turned it to scorching hot, knowing that he wouldn't feel anything. He peeled off his blood crusted clothes and walked into the steam billowing out of the shower.

As the water burned and caressed his muscles, Harry sighed with content. He watched water, full of dirt and blood, swirl around before going down the drain. He washed his hair then skin, making sure to get everything off of him that didn't belong there. When he was done, he stepped out, grabbed a towel and carefully wrapped it around his waist. He used another small one to towel dry his hair. As his hair dried, Harry finally looked in the mirror. His hair was the same jet black but everything else was different. He body had been more average but now has more tonnage to it. His eyes were still the same bright green but now held flecks of brown. His skin was ivory white with no blemishes but had tiny freckles on the skin above his cheekbones that were barely noticeable. Harry sighed and looked away hoping for the image to be a dream and for him to just look the same as he did before. He looked in the mirror again and saw no change whatsoever. He turned away again but this time instead of looking back, he just walked to the door to exit. As he got there though, he could hear two heartbeats and the thoughts of Hermione and Ron. He drew in an unneeded breath, ready to face them and to tell them what happened, knowing that Luna would be there to give him the needed support.

AN: Note the object and other symbolisms

Next: Chapter three- The Confrontations


	3. The Confrontations

Chapter 3e- The Confrontations

Previously in A Love Turned Cold: _He drew in an unneeded breath, ready to face them and to tell them what happened, knowing that Luna would be there to give him the needed support._

Harry glided into the room and was greeted with the sight of his two best friends seated on the edge of his bed, waiting for him. He could hear their hearts beating and their blood rushing in and out. Harry could smell their blood as well and as he inhaled, a burning started in his throat. The burning could only meaning one thing. He was hungry.

"_Harry, they are your best friends, you really do not want to hurt them. You'll just regret it later and you won't be able to live with yourself."_

Harry sighed and looked at his friends again. He could see their shocked yet worried expressions and could hear their frantic thoughts.

"_Merlin! What happened to him?" _Thought Ron

"_A vampire? How?" _Thought Hermione

"Hi guys?" The sounds of his musical voice made both of them look at him with question and slightly blushed cheeks on Hermione's part.

"What happened mate? Start from the beginning, please." Ron remarked

Harry sighed again and began his story from the moment he walked out of the room of requirement.

"Last night, when I went out of the room we were in, I walked mindlessly throughout the castle. When I finally registered where I was, I noticed that I was in front of the Slytherin Common room. I had wanted to go in so badly and see Draco but if he was cheating then I really didn't want to walk in on him doing it. I had begun to walk up the stairs when I heard a noise behind a door near me and of course I wanted to know what was there."

Harry eyes began to tear but he pushed through.

"What I saw, I never want to see again… It was Draco cheating on me with Blaise Zabini. I caught his eyes and then I walked out, whispering that we were over. From there, I had run up the stairs and walked briskly to the great doors that led outside. The weather had cleared up so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to go out for a little while. I forgot that it was a full moon though. I…"

Harry's speech was cut off as he felt an overbearing anger boil up inside of him, that was definitely not his own. He looked at Ron and could hear the murderous thoughts coming from him.

"_Ron? It's Harry."_

Ron looked at him with confusion and shacked his head as if he though he was going crazy. Harry smiled at him with sharp canines, amusement coming through.

"_You're definitely not going crazy as it is, actually I talking to you." _

"_Harry? You can hear thoughts?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately. Anyway, I wanted to tell you to not to bother with your thoughts of revenge. There is absolutely no point. We are over now and I'm not going to go back in a relationship with him. I believe that he cheated on me too many times for that. I can forgive him but I'll never be able to trust him again."_

"_He hurt you! And it was his fault that you went outside! And that you are now a vampire!"_

Harry just looked at Ron as he continued to fume and came up with many ways to destroy Draco without Harry knowing. Harry could feel Hermione staring at him with confusion and so he continued.

"…I walked to the lake and sat on a rock for while but the wind blew and I began to smell a danger coming toward me. Don't ask me how, I just did. I tried to get to the castle before it got me but i was too late. The vampire pushed me against a tree and told me about what he was going to do and what he did to Luna."

Just after he said this, Luna came through the doors, looking absolutely radiant with a beaming smile. Ron and Hermione stared at her with shock.

"You know that the vampire bit us and turned us into one of his kind. Ever since, though, I can read minds and reply to them inside of my head. I can also feel strong emotions from others as well as my own. Luna is a real seer who can't just see the future but can also see the past when it is important. We are both still discovering our powers though."

Ron and Hermione both had wide eyes as they listened to Harry. It went on for quite a while. They finally snapped out of it when Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry no matter what you are, we will always love you and be there for you and that will never change."

Harry beamed and went up to them to hug them. His face was squashed between both their shoulders causing him to get a nose full of their delicious scent. Harry was very tempted to bite down but he, fortunately, remembered what Luna had said. Harry let go of his friends and moved to stand by Luna. She looked at him with serious eyes but as she saw what he was wearing, she burst into giggles.

"Harry, we need to go to Professor Dumbledore and you are wearing just that?"

He looked down at himself and saw that he was still only wearing his towel.

_"No wonder Hermione blushed."_ He thought

Harry quietly excused himself and could hear Hermione and Luna start up a conversation that involved the turning and how it had felt.

He hurried to his dresser and picked out some clothes to wear. Once he had finished, Harry told Ron and Hermione where they were going and what they were going to do. The two groups went down the stairs to get out of their dorm and the common room then they went into two different directions: one to the great hall and the other to Dumbledore's office.

Harry and Luna walked silently through the halls to the office when they finally arrived. Before Luna said the password, she turned to Harry.

"Maybe we can ask him to do blood bond spell on us so we can become siblings?"

Harry was about to ask why when he thought better of it. He'll find out later.

"Acid Pops."

The two gargoyles, blocking the entrance, jumped apart and revealed a spiraling staircase. They climbed their way up and knocked on the door. A tired and weak voice answered.

"Come in."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Luna said excitedly as the two walked through the threshold.

When Harry first saw the professor sitting in his throne like chair, Harry couldn't believe how much his mentor looked like a dying man. He could feel the death coming from in bits and pieces. But when Harry blinked, the dying expression faded into what his professor is like when he is with others.

Dumbledore's tired eyes widened at the sight of them and he looked thoughtful as he stared at Harry. Harry kept their eyes locked knowing full well that the headmaster couldn't read his mind like he could have before, Unlike Harry.

_"I'm too old for this…" _

"Harry, Luna, What happened?"

"Professor, I went into the forest last night as I had seen a vision of this same event. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop it and I had to make sure it happened. There was something important about it but I don't know what. I was attacked first then Harry as he had been outside because he needed to clear his head of the events that happened before the turning. I am a seer who can see the past as well as the future and Harry can read mind and also can speak into others minds to reply to thoughts. He can also feel when others are feeling strong emotions." Explained Luna, to give Harry a break of explaining.

"Has anyone else seen you, besides Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?"

"No Sir."

"Good. I feel that you two should go out of England for a while after the school has seen you two. The Wizarding World will fear that you, Harry, will be the next Dark Lord and has recruited Luna."

"If they don't think that already…" Stated Harry

Albus Dumbledore just smiled with twinkling eyes as he continued, completely ignoring what Harry had said.

"I will decide where you two are going as I know of a couple good places that will be perfect. They will not know you two as the towns will be all muggle since wizarding schools and towns are everywhere. You both can have a fresh start in a new town. Will you two go?"

Harry stayed silent as he mulled over his options and finally came to a decision. Luna's eyes glazed over for a bit and after she simply smiled and answered him positively.

"I think that that will be perfect sir. I was wondering if you could do a blood bond spell on us so we can become siblings. I think that the muggles will be quite suspicious when they meet two people with different last names, who look completely different and live in the same house."

"That is a wonderful idea, Luna."

The professor took out his wand and did many complicated swishes before pointing it at them and muttering the spell.

"Bludos seperado, Bludos mergis bonda."

The two were engulfed from head to toe in a bright white light. They both felt a similar burning although it wasn't uncomfortable as the turning had been.

Once the pain and light had disappeared. Harry and Luna knew at once that the spell was over and Harry walked to the mirror and sighed in relief when he didn't see any major changes in his appearance. Something on his arm, though, caught his attention. As he lifted up his sleeve he discovered a tattoo of a raven and lion entwined in a friendship manner around a skull. He looked at Luna and saw the she looked the same but her eye color had completely reversed. Instead of them being a full blue with green flakes, they were completely emerald green and had her old blue eye color as the flakes. Her tattoo was also the same as his except, instead of having the two animals entwined around a skull, it was a rose. Luna caught his eyes and smiled before turning to the professor again.

"Where will we be going?"

"There is a city in the United States that will be perfect for you two. It's small and is also right next to the Pacific Ocean. It's called Forks."

They nodded and looked at the map that Dumbledore had laid out for them to see where they were going.

"While there though, you kids are going to have to keep practicing your magic. It was, what I assume, a magical vampire that turned you, so you both will still have your magic. You both are powerful enough to ignore your thirst but only for so long. It is imperative that you get a fair share of blood everyday or else you will attack anybody within your site. The town that I picked has a forest that has many different types of animals and a fair amount. Also Harry, don't be too upset when you find more money in your vault. Ever since you were turned, you are know officially an adult and you can now have your full inheritance from your parents. Sirius and Remus also left you all their money in their will that is also quite a fortune. Luna, you have more money in your vault as well from your father and some more of your family members."

"Tomorrow you two will be going to Diagon Alley to collect your supplies that you'll need. Be sure to also visit muggle London. I can't place a glamour spell on you, as magic cannot hide the vampire side of you two. Tomorrow come to my office around 9am and you can floo from here to the Leaky Cauldron. Good Day."

The now siblings said there good byes and walked out of the office. They reached the hallway and walked down. When they reached a corner, however, Harry almost collided with Draco Malfoy. Luna took his hand and squeezed it, giving Harry the support that he needed. Draco glanced at their joined hands then Harry's face, not even noticing the difference as they stared at each other.

"Hello Harry."

Harry nodded at him quite rudely, bending his head down. He never noticed the visible pain in the others blue- grey eyes. Luna noticed though.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you find out that way. I should have just got over my cowardice and told you how I was feeling. We were so…"

"Look Draco, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you and that caused you to run to others for the needs that I, apparently, couldn't fill. It's seems I was nothing to you during the whole relationship that we had and I guess you never loved me anyway." Harry interrupted

Draco's eyes began to water as did Harry's.

"Harry, it wasn't like that. I did… Do lo,"

Harry interrupted him again.

"Draco, please… It's better and easier this way… I can forgive you but I can't just forget what happened and trust you; that it won't happen again. It's too late for that. If you had just told me what you were feeling and that you wanted to break up, instead of going to others for satisfaction. How many times did you cheat on me anyway?"

Draco looked down guiltily, with tears slowly descending their way down his pale cheeks.

"That's all I needed to know." Said Harry before stepping around Draco to hide the state that he was in, which was the same as Draco.

Luna glanced at Draco before following Harry.


	4. The Alley

Chapter 4- The Alley

The next day started with Harry and Luna arriving at the door to head into the Headmaster's office. Once they entered, they saw Dumbledore standing in front of the fireplace with the flames glowing green and dancing around.

"Hello, Sir."

Dumbledore glanced up from his musings and weakly smiled at them with no twinkle in his eyes. The sibling were startled with how frail their headmaster looked as they saw him leaning against the mantle as if it was his lifeline and he was going to fall over any minute.

"Are you two all ready?" He asked, seemly getting stronger.

Harry and Luna nodded and Dumbledore slowly picked up the bowl with the floo powder and held it out for Harry. Harry walked over to pick up some of the powder and stepped into the fireplace with the green flames sweeping around his feet. He threw the powder into the fire and called out,

"Diagon Alley!"

The world spun as different colors and shapes blurred past Harry in a fast motion. He stumbled out of the fireplace about as gracefully as a just born puppy. Even though he was now a vampire, he still couldn't get out of the floo properly.

When the fire started to glow and spurt flames, Harry knew at once that Luna was coming and went to stand beside the fireplace, ready to help her out even though the help wasn't needed as she came out of the fire without stumbling once. She smirked at him.

The first stop that the twins needed to go to was Gringotts as they had to exchange their money over to American, muggle London money and also to collect some for their trip in the wizarding part of England.

After the bank, they went to Ollivanders to see if they would need new wands because of their new status as vampires. The only one who needed a new one was Luna and she got a nine-inch wand made of rosewood and a hair of one male and female unicorn.

After Ollivander's, the two arrived at Flourish and Botts where they bought books about potions, medical and defense spell books with a few others about spells, jinxes and curses. Luna also got quite a variety of books about vampires and divination.

After Flourish and Botts, Harry and Luna went to Potabe's Cauldron shop to buy an everlasting silver cauldron then they went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to buy practically all the potions ingredients that the shop carried as they didn't know what many ingredients that were needed.

Once they were finished in the Apothecary, they went to Muggle London to buy muggle clothes, some novels to pass the time and also two laptops as they thought that it would become useful in the future even though they both didn't have a clue how to use it.

By the time they were done, the twins pockets were bulging with shrunken bags and they were absolutely exhausted as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to the castle. When they landed, they discovered Dumbledore looking at them with a smiling face. He glanced at their pockets and smiled larger as he saw how much they were overflowing.

"Ah… Good Good. You've arrived. You two can just leave the bags here and I'll have a house-elf come and apparate them to your dorms so you two don't have to worry about them. For now, I'll have to explain a few things to you."

"As you know, in two hours you two will take a portkey to the muggle airport where you will be taken to Seattle and a car will be there to pick you up. I have a few contacts there that can take you to your residence that I arranged for you. I have also enrolled you two at the Forks High School. You both will start in Grade 12 as it will coincide with your last year of Hogwarts. I have also taken the liberty of getting your tickets and also made passports for the two of you as I know you don't have one and you need one to be able to leave England. Also, you two should get your driving license to get around once you arrive. I hear it is quite simple."

"Now you two should run along to dinner, I have requested something special for you so eating shouldn't be a problem. Harry, your friends are waiting for you outside my office."

When they reached the door, they were about to go out when Dumbledore's voice spoke up again.

"Make sure you two arrive here at nine tonight. Your plane leaves at ten. Good Day."

The twins nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind them. Once they arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Harry was immediately engulfed by him best friends in a hug. He slowly pulled away from them and looked at the ground.

"Ron… Hermione… There is something I need to tell the two of you."

"Harry, I'll see you later tonight." Harry nodded at her and watched Luna walked down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, Harry sighed and looked once again at his best friends.

"What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione, suspiciously.

Harry took in a deep breath.

"… Luna and I… We're leaving… Tonight."

A tense silence came about the three as they all stood there, Deep and even breaths were let out as they thought this statement over. Hermione was beginning to tear up as she asked the question that was plaguing both of her and Ron's mind.

"When?"

Harry shifted, looking down at the ground.

"Harry… When?"

"Tonight. At 9 pm." He whispered.

His friends stared at him as if was insane. They counted the hours till Harry would have to leave and they both did not like what they came up with. They both only had two hours left with Harry before he went away, probably for good. Harry, seeing their long faces, decided to try to cheer them up a bit.

"You two can visit! I'll write to you every week about how it is there and you guys can tell me about what's happening with your lives. Hermione, you've been pinning over Viktor ever since he left after the tournament. I know how you feel about him. You should send him a letter."

Hermione blushed and muttered faintly about her planning to go to Bulgaria after school was over and to visit him.

"I was planning on writing him a letter after Hogwarts is over to see if he would like a visitor… Do you thin-

"Hermione he would be crazy not to. I noticed how he looked at you during his whole stay here"

Harry was surprised at how shy Hermione was when she talked about Viktor but shrugged it off before turning to Ron.

"Ron, you should tell Hannah Abbott about how you feel about her. You two have been skipping around each other this year and I am tired of it. Tell her. You always stare at her when she's at the hufflepuff table and your ears always turn red when your around her so I think you like her. A lot."

When Harry said Hannah's name, he noticed that Ron's ears reddened and his emotions spiked. Obviously Ron felt more for Hannah than he ever felt for anyone and maybe planned on marrying her. Harry heard a small voice in his head that belonged to Ron.

"_Maybe after graduation I'll tell her. Maybe I'll have enough bravery by then."_

Harry could hear the insecurity in Ron's voice and he knew at once that Ron didn't think that Hannah would ever feel the same way about him as he felt about her. Even when Harry was a human he noticed how she glanced at Ron and blushed whenever he caught her gaze. He also noticed the lingering touches when she and Ron were talking to each other. He looked back at Ron.

"It will work out in the end, you'll see. When I'm gone, just remember that I love you two and I will definitely be here for your graduation. With tomatoes ready."

Harry smiled and earned himself a tearful laugh from both of his friends at the last part.

"And I will also write to you whenever I can."

After a moment of silence, Harry heard Ron's stomach start to growl and saw Ron flush and shrug, helplessly. Harry smirked, silently agreeing with Ron, and went in between his friends to link their arms together with one friend on either side of him

"Shall we go to dinner?"

Hermione nodded and looked exasperated as Ron shook his head vigorously. As the group arrive at the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry felt somebody staring at him and looked to his right to see Blaise Zabini standing next to an alcove with his eyes on him. Once Blaise noticed that Harry was watching him with hardened, fiery eyes, he nodded his head and beckoned him to come over with his hands.

Harry sighed, untangled himself from his friends and asked them,

"Can you guys wait for me for a second?"

And without waiting for a response, Harry glided his way over to Blaise and watched him blush as he got closer.

"What do you want Zabini?"

To be continued…

AN: I decided that what the hell, i'm going to post it anyway. I figured that its been a long a time since i've updated so i am doing it. This chapter is kind of a boring one though so sorry. They will get better. :)

Please vote for my poll on my profile, I would really appreciate it.


	5. The Goodbyes

Previously-

"What do you want Zabini?"

* * *

Chapter 5- The Goodbyes

Blaise looked at Harry with an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn't place and was quite nervous about it. As soon as it appeared though, it was gone in a flash.

"I just wanted to explain the actions that I and Draco did yesterday. I didn't know Draco was seeing anybody and we were both blowing off the steam at the time. It was only this once that we did it and if it makes you feel better, he looked detached from me the whole time, as if he was thinking of somebody else and guilty about something. I should have recognized what the signs were implying but I didn't." Said Blaise, apologetically.

Harry just studied Blaise with narrow eyes and found that he was being completely honest with him. The same emotion as before came up to the front and Harry finally was able to recognize it. It was that emotion that convinced Harry that Blaise was, indeed, telling him the truth.

It was affection and adoration.

Love.

A thought accompanied the emotion.

_"And I am kind of in love with you even though there is this spot in my heart that is telling me that you are not my soul mate."_

Harry smiled at him and silently berated himself as a glimmer of hope passed through Blaise's eyes and as they got warmer.

"I don't know what to say but as to you having this one thing with Draco, I have reason to believe that he had been cheating on me with others before this ever happened. This time though... He wanted me to find out or else he would have been more discreet with where he did it."

Harry went up to Blaise and hugged him for just enough time that Blaise understood that there was only friendship between them and they would never be more. He looked at darkened face and saw that his message was silently heard in the others new body language.

Harry spoke to him once more.

"You will hear that I am leaving soon and I just wanted to let you know that it's not because of Draco. I am merely leaving with Luna because it is the right thing to do and we both don't want to deal with the world's reaction to us, whether it is cruelty or appreciation. I am tired of the staring and the whispering. I hope you find the one your heart desires most. I have a feeling that we will meet again in the future. See you at that time. Also thank you for coming to see me, not many people would do that."

Harry could see the relief and happiness in Blaises's form as he walked away, back to his friends. They gave him sympathetic smiles and together they walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall for Harry's last dinner with them. As Harry led the way to the Gryffindor table, he could feel the weight of all the gazes on him and one gaze in particular absolutely begged for him to look but Harry kept his gaze forward with his shoulders back. He could hear that individual's thoughts about him but Harry had to ignore him or else he would forgive him and would probably go back to him, which Harry did not want to do. He would risk another heartbreak if he listened to those thoughts.

The three friends arrived at their table with Ron's and Harry's back to Slytherin table and Hermione sat facing them. She could see Malfoy staring at Harry's back, practically burning a hole in it. She saw how Harry's back tensed up and shifted in his seat a bit. It wasn't surprising that Harry could feel his gaze, as it was quite intense.

Harry was concentrating so hard on ignoring the gaze that he jumped when food appeared in front of him. He could smell something delicious radiating from the steak that lay upon his plate with the other vegetables. He took a bite of a carrot and felt a groan beginning in his throat. One bite and Harry could taste a burst of something very sweet and delicious. It was a little thick and slightly metallic but was exactly what Harry was craving. He could feel his thirst quieting down as he took more bites. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and found the old man looking at him with twinkling eyes and a small smile. He looked over at Luna and found that her plate was practically empty already.

He looked down at the rest of his food and saw red swirling around in the different pieces. To the others, the food looked normal but if they had looked closer, the swirls would be more noticeable.

As everybody finished their meal, the plates vanished and the headmaster stood up from his chair and looked around at the students.

"Now that we have all been fed, I have an announcement to make. Two of our dear students are leaving us today for the US to live a life free from hatred and discrimination. Vampires aren't respected in our society as many people have had only bad experiences with the worst vampires. They disregarded the friendly ones and placed vampires in the Dangerous Creature section of magical law. People close to these two may want to say their goodbyes. Goodbye Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter."

Silence reigned into the Hall and the students all turned to look at either one of the vampires. Harry moved in his seat as he heard the thoughts of the students that he really did not need to hear. He caught Luna's eyes and she smiled at him with laughing eyes. She had known that his was going to happen.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"Time for bed. Good night to all of you."

The students all got up and slowly walked out the great doors while silently talking to each other. Luna skipped to Harry's side as people said their goodbyes but the others shifted around the two, mutely regarding them with cautious eyes. As everybody left, the four friends realized that they were the last in the Great Hall with one other person. The other started to wake towards Harry with determination in their every step. Ron and Hermione glared at him, whereas the siblings just observed him.

_"Can't I just punch him and be done with it?" _Asked Ron.

_"If he says something stupid then sure." _Said Harry with a smile

Draco stopped in front of him and opened his mouth to speak then closed it as if he was rethinking what he was going to say. Harry beat him to it.

"What do you want?"

"Are you leaving because of me and my selfishness?" Draco blurted out.

Harry could tell that Draco hadn't wanted to say what he had just said. He frowned at Draco and did not answer until a few minutes had passed.

"There is lots of reasons why I am leaving, you are just a small part in it. Did you see how the students skirted around Luna and I as if we were a fungus? Did you see how cautiously they walked around us as if we were going to attack them any minute? That is the main part in the decision to leave England. This wizarding world is to bias. Look how they treated Remus when he was alive and he was the nicest person around. He didn't let his wolf take over him and yet people still treated him like shit. This community will probably lock us up somewhere. They will be afraid that we are becoming the new dark lords, trying to take over England. I want to leave before this happens. You are just a small part in my leaving."

Draco looked at him, completely stunned. He hadn't been expecting a long explanation. After all, Harry owed him nothing. Guilt creped into his eyes and he knew that Harry could see it for himself.

In face Harry COULD see the guilt but also something else that caused him to look away. He couldn't afford to be drowned into that again.

As Harry looked to the ground, he heard Draco start to walk away. He looked up and saw that Draco was ten ft away but had turned around to look at Harry one last time.

"I loved you, hell I still love you even when I was with the others. I always imagined them to be you but they never were. I'm not blaming you for the cheating at all. But somehow I could tell that we weren't supposed to be with each no matter how I wanted it to be that way. As this pains me enough, I'm man enough to admit that I was a coward and I should have gone to you months ago when I had started detaching myself from you in the first place. I love you still and I know that is going to be goodbye forever. So… goodbye and I hope you find the one for you."

With that final sentence, Draco walked out of the Great Hall and out of Harry's life. Forever.

* * *

ANs: Sorry this took so long. I've had it written up but I didn't type it until today. I just haven't had the time. The next chapter is really short so don't be too disappointed. After that one, they will probably be longer.

As you have probably figured out, Draco won't appear in this story anymore.

By the way, Please answer my poll. I believe Sirius didn't die at the end of the fifth book but I won't integrate him in if people don't want me to.

Review also please.


	6. The Arrival

Chapter 6- The Arrival

The words, "I love you still" and "I hope you find the one for you", circulated throughout Harry's head after he and his two best friends had left the Great Hall after Luna as she had wanted to give him some time alone with his friends. They all went to the common room to watch Harry put his new and old belongings into his trunk with tense shoulders. He was silent as he worked which, worried Hermione and Ron.

The packing had taken one hour of the two that he had left with them and the second hour, was filled with silence until Harry got aggravated enough to ask them what they though about what Draco had said to him. There were many comments.

"Just forget him Harry, "Sighed Hermione, "It's not your fault he cheated on you."

"He was just trying to break up with you," Said Ron but after he saw Harry's furious glare, he hastily added, "I'm not defending the bastard! He should have just talked to you!"

On and on it went until it was time to meet the headmaster. Harry hugged Hermione then Ron, holding back dry tears as he though of the next time he will see them. He promised them that he would write every week if they promised to write back. Seeing the tears begin to form in Hermione's eyes, he hugged her again while patting her head soothingly. She buried her face into his neck and let the tears fall silently with her body shaking. Soon enough Hermione stopped and untangled herself from his arms. She smiled at him bravely and they all said their goodbyes again. Ron and Hermione then watched Harry walk down the hall until he was out of sight. Nobody knew that when Ron went by himself to his dormitory and looked at the empty bed, he would finally let the tears fall.

Harry met Luna in front of the gargoyles securing the Headmasters office. After knocking once again on the door, with the usual, "Come in", Dumbledore met them at the fireplace with papers and a key in his hand. He gave them their passports, flight tickets, a map and the other necessary papers so that they could look over them. Albus took them back and put them and the key into a moleskin pouch with an enchantment that allowed only the siblings to open it. The papers went in smoothly and didn't fall out or wrinkle. After everything was inside, the headmaster handed the pouch over to Luna.

"Now, are you two ready to go? Do you have everything thing that you'll need?"

"We got everything after dinner." Said Luna, after they both showed him the shrunken trunks and the two carry-on bags.

"Good. Now, you'll go by train to the station then take a bus to the London Heathrow Airport. The terminal number is on your ticket so it should be quite easy to find. Then you'll fly to the Seattle Airport where the son of a friend of mine will then pick you up. I hope you two have a safe trip and I will be in touch if there is anything of importance to write or of any new developments.

The headmaster then looked at the clock and said to the siblings that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes once again and the two took the floo to the Hogwarts train station. The sibling's got onto the train where they enjoyed their last snacks of wizarding treats including Bertie botts every flavor beans and some pumpkin pasties, which tasted strangely like the same substance that was in their last meal.

After the train ride, they went on one of the Double Decker buses to the airport. The experience of taking the muggle bus was not a very pleasant one for both of them as some of the people on it were very eccentric in this area of the city.

After about two hours of being on the bus due to high traffic, they finally made it to the airport and the siblings scrambled off with relief as they were out of the tight space and was able to stretch their legs, not noticing all the lustful gazes that followed them out. Harry and Luna walked leisurely into the airport, completely drenched from the rain. As they walked in, they suddenly felt overwhelmed. There were people everywhere they looked and in every direction. It was a good thing that they were three hours early for their flight. They spent about two hours and a half going through the customs and they finally got into the waiting area with approximately thirty minutes till the plane would arrive. They spent that time going through the Burberry, Bulgari, Dixon's Travel and HMV shops. Luna had bought perfume in the Burberry store and they just looked through the Bulgari shop. For the other two, they spent ten minutes and bought a couple of things that interested them. The two got back to the waiting area just as their flight was called for boarding. They got in line and showed their boarding pass and passports to the attendant. They sat in their planned out seats with Harry having the window seat and Luna in the middle with another person beside her.

As the plane started moving, Harry stared out of the window with a bright smile on his face. Nobody was staring at him with star struck eyes and nobody knows that he is famous in a different society. Harry was completely carefree as he watched the ground get lower and lower until all that he saw were the clouds, completely missing the effect that he had on the people around him despite their thoughts circulating throughout his head. All of the people were smiling cheerfully and laughing with their neighbor.

The flight took about ten hours and to pass the time, Harry and Luna played card games and watched three movies: X-Men, No Strings Attached and Ever After.

After the final movie ended, Harry looked out the window again and saw that instead of clouds, there were little blots of green, blue and brown. The "put seatbelt on" sign came on and all of the passengers complied as the descent began, causing many people to have headaches once they landed.

When the plane officially landed, they all got off and were quickly soaked with rain again. They got inside and picked up their luggage at the baggage reclaim center. They walked to the pickup area where people were waiting for the passengers. Harry looked over the crowd and saw a brown-skinned male with short hair waiting and holding a sign up that had the word "Potter's" on it. Harry pointed out the guy to Luna and they walked over to him with their luggage in tow. As they got neared to him, they noticed a strange yet pleasant smell around him.

_"Shape Shifter?"_ Asked Harry, as he noticed a small dog smell around him.

_"Looks like it." _Replied Luna while smiling at the stranger

_ "I thought this place was supposed to be normal…" _

"I'm guessing you guys are Luna and Harry Potter?"

"Yes. You are?" Asked Luna with her eyebrows raised.

"Sam Uley. I'm here to drive you to your house. The truck is over here." Introduced Sam

He led the way to the vehicle with Harry and Luna trailing behind, breathing in his scent. When they put their luggage in the back, Sam wrapped them in a tarp so that they wouldn't get wet as the rain was pattering down harder and harder. Luna walked over to the passenger side and quickly called shotgun, giggling at Harry's face as he climbed into the back with a sour expression. Sam put the seat back into its rightful place and when Luna was inside he closed the door with a snap. He started the engine and carefully backed out of the parking spot, then put the gear into drive and headed out towards the freeway to Forks. The drive on the high speed road went by quietly and without awkwardness. As Luna was sitting beside him, she could see Sam take in a deep breath before his face set into a frown. She could almost feel the disappointment that showed up on his expression. She looked behind her and saw that Harry was looking at Sam with a curious expression. She turned back to the front and started to listen to what was playing on the radio station that Sam chose. The song was called "The Reason" By Hoobastank.

About thirty minutes passed in silence which only ended when Harry was tired of listening to the thoughts of the people in front of him.

"I thought shape shifters were supposed to stink, especially the wolf kind. All I'm getting is a little hint of it." Exclaimed Harry, calmly.

Sam looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"I thought that you two were going to stink when I met you as the vampires that I've met smell absolutely disgusting. It looks like we're both disappointed." Said Sam without showing any facial changes

His eyes held amusement in them as did Harry's.

The ride to the sibling's new house was full of small talk. The siblings learned about Sam's pack members and how they all lived on a reservation called La Push. He described all the members with apparent affection and trust. He spoke of his imprint, Emily, with softness and love. In exchange, Harry and Luna told him about their lives in the wizarding world and how they were changed on their own school grounds. They tried to talk to Sam into telling them about their house but he wouldn't give up any details. Harry couldn't even get a picture of it from his mind. All that he saw was a cherry blossom tree.

Finally, after what felt like five hours but was really only one, they turned into a nice looking neighborhood. The siblings looked at the houses as they passed by and couldn't help but feel excited as the truck moved forward, showing more and more. All the homes were absolutely beautiful and most were white while others were a pale blue, brown or even black. They all had one level with a nice sized backyard and garden in the front. The scenery was also amazing as it showed a forest and a beach with beige sand and blue water.

They stopped in the driveway of a one-level, white house with a beautiful garden and right in the middle there was a big cherry blossom tree, just like the one that Harry had seen in Sam's thoughts. Harry looked at the widespread forest with appreciation. He had somewhere to go to that was quiet and comfortable. They got out of the truck and Sam uncovered their dry luggage, he carried them to the front where dark brown double-doors with wave-like glass were situated. Sam walked back to the truck to join the other two who were waiting for him.

"Thank you for the ride, we really appreciate it." Expressed Luna with Harry nodding his thanks beside her

"No problem, I figured you guys want to look around the house by yourselves?" Asked Sam

"Yeah. It's nice to look at them alone when you just move in."

Sam silently agreed with her.

"Anyway, if you guys need anything you can call me. Here, I'll give you my number."

Sam then went into his truck to go into the glove compartment to withdraw a napkin and a pen. He quickly wrote the number down and handed it to Harry.

"I've enjoyed talking to you guys and really hope that you will come to visit us at the reservation. I think the others will take a liking to you quickly. You see the beach over there beside the forest? It's right beside it; you two definitely can't miss it with your speed."

"We'll definitely come to visit. You are the first person we've met here and you've been really nice to us despite the differences." Responded Harry with a chuckle

"Good. I better go now though… Oh, do you guys know your home phone number? Did Dumbledore ever tell you?"

"No." They said simultaneously

Harry handed over the napkin once again as took out an address book. He turned to a certain page and marked down the number onto the sheet. He gave the napkin over which Harry took automatically and looked down at the two numbers. One had nothing beside it and the other had a small star which he assumed was theirs.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They said their goodbyes and watched as Sam backed out of the driveway and up the street. When he disappeared from view, Harry thought of a question that he has wanted to ask since he got into that truck.

_"How does he know Dumbledore?"_

_ "I really don't know."_

The siblings turned back to look at their new living space. There was one large garage that looked large enough to put two cars and some storage inside. They walked to the doors and took the key out of the pouch and unlocked it. It opened soundlessly to reveal hardwood floor. They put their luggage inside beside the door and also took off their shoes to put on the side. As they walked throughout the house, they memorized each of the rooms: a kitchen, living room, office with two desks, three bedrooms while two had a bathroom attached, laundry room, dining room and another room with a cauldron and potion making supplies and magical books and etc and one guest bathroom beside the one guest bedroom. Altogether, the house was decorated smartly, it wasn't too masculine or feminine and it satisfied the tastes of both of them. They each chose the rooms with the bathrooms attached, despite their unnecessary need to use it.

As they continued walking throughout the house, Harry became convinced that there was a spell placed inside to make it grow in size but appeared the same on the outside which reminded him of the tent that the Weasly family, Hermione and him had used at the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland. After their tour was finished, they unpacked all their belongings and put it the correct places.

After the unpacking process was finished, they went inside the kitchen and saw parchment spelled temporarily to the fridge. They took it off and began to read.

_Dear Harry and Luna,_

_ I hope you two like the house as I had the help of Ron and Hermione. No, they didn't go there but I called them to my office and showed them photographs of each of the houses. They choose well didn't they? I placed a widening spell on it so that you two could have a magic room which only persons with magical blood can see. _

_ You'll be joining the High school of Forks in two months as that is when a new semester, as they call it, is starting. It is going to coincide with your final year at Hogwarts so when you graduate from that school, you'll be graduated from Hogwarts without the learning of magic. _

_ If you need help, call the Quileute tribe._

_Sincerely._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

AN: Yay, one twilight person is introduced! Surprised? You know, this chapter was supposed to be short. I had planned on it being that way but I just kept writing and writing and it ended up being four pages long, front and back. 2,641 words! Nothing really goes according to plan, huh? (If anybody can tell me what movie this lyric is sung in, then I'll start the next chapter tomorrow since i usually start it a month after i update)

Please answer my poll. So far, it's a yes.


	7. The Visit and The High School

Chapter 7- The High School

The two months had passed without difficulty and Harry and Luna had adjusted to their new life quite well; They loved their new home and their neighborhood, They got their driving licenses and at first it was quite hard to understand how to drive but after two lessons every week for the two months, they got the driving down and both were quite good at it.

One week before they had to arrive at school, they got a ride with Sam to some used and new car dealerships to look for a car for the two of them. The first few shops didn't have the ones for them, either the cars were too expensive or had too many problems with it. Finally, the last two shops had the cars. The first shop had the car for Luna, which was a green 2008 Volkswagen Beetle Convertible and at the second shop, Harry chose a black 2008 Mercedes- Benz S63.

After they had got their vehicles, they followed Sam to the reservation where they were introduced to Emily, Leah, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and the parents of each.

"I would introduce you to Black, Embry and Seth but they're out patrolling the border right now."

"_Or they are cliff diving…"_ Thought Sam, frowning at the lack of safety those three had

The siblings spent thirty minutes with the pack and the visit was filled with confessions and laughter. They all became friends except Leah, who seemed to distrust both Harry and Luna.

They left the reservation with smiles on their faces, not noticing a pair of shocked grey eyes following them as they went to their car and as they drove out into the distance.

The rest of the week went by and soon enough, there was only five hours until they would have to arrive at the school. Harry was spending the time pacing back and fourth in his room with a million thoughts going through his head.

_"Will they like me?"_

_ "Will I be good in the classes?"_

More and more came until he heard Luna yell into his head, causing him to flinch.

_"HARRY! You are driving me insane! Let's watch a movie."_

_"Fine."_

He walked to her room to see her sitting on her bed, facing the TV, staring at the ceiling with a perplexed expression. As soon as Harry entered the room, she looked at him with a wide smile. He looked at her weirdly and the smile widened.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just had a vision of what's to come this week. So far it's been pretty good. "

Harry looked at her, stunned, as she bounced of the bed and looked through the movies she had bought. She took a DVD out of a case and put the disk into the DVD player then went back to sit on the bed where Harry joined her still looking stunned.

"That's all your going to say? No details?" Spoke Harry as he tried to get a thought about it in her mind but all he saw was the screen of the TV.

"Yep and nope, no details at all. You'll find out soon enough. We are going to watch Titanic, by the way."

Harry rolled his eyes; he should have known that Luna wouldn't tell him anything. He leant against the headboard and watched the movie.

When the movie finished up, the siblings had breakfast that had the spell that Dumbledore had used on their last meal at Hogwarts. After the headmaster had signed his name, he seemed to have remembered something and put the description of the spell on the bottom of the parchment and it had helped Harry and Luna a lot in the past couple of months. After they ate, they changed their clothes and each got into Harry's car.

They arrived at the building five minutes early so most of the students had already arrived and were looking at Harry's car with curiosity, as they had never seen the car here before. They tried to look through the windows but they were tinted and the only thing that they could see was the outline of the two people that were inside. Harry looked around as Luna got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side where she waited patiently for him to get out. He shrunk in his seat a bit when he heard the thoughts and saw the looks that Luna was causing. Slowly he inched back up and opened the door. He stepped out and locked the doors before closing it. Harry tried to ignore all the looks they were getting but he couldn't and caught some people's gazed causing quite a few flushed faces. Luna looked around for anyone with a friendly face and walked up to a tall girl with soft brown eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, we're new here and was wondering if you could point us in the direction of the office?"

The girl stared at them then thought,

"_Wow. They are beautiful. Why are they talking to me?"_

Harry looked away from her, uncomfortable but when he discovered the thought was completely platonic because of her crush on somebody else and her insecurities, He looked back at her with a small sad smile with some understanding in it. She looked away and began to speak.

"Um… Sure… You go through the main entrance over there then go to the right and go through the first door on your left. If you need any other help, you can talk to me. Oh, I'm Angela Weber."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Luna Potter, my twin. Thank you for helping us, we both appreciate it."

Harry smiled then thanked her as Luna linked their arms together as they began to walk to the main entrance. During the exchange with Angela, Harry had tried to block the thoughts but they slipped through.

"_Wow! They're so hot!"_

"_I wonder if I have a chance with him…"_

"_They look so similar to the Cullen's"_

"_I wonder if there related to…"_

"_I wonder if she's available."_

"_Angela is lucky! So jealous."_

"_Why did they talk to Angela? She's so quiet and nerdy."_

Harry walked to the door and quickly opened it to let Luna in first then him. Before he shut the door completely, he looked to the parking lot and saw a silver Volvo parked next to his car. He turned back and missed the five golden eyes looking at them with questioning and suspicious gazes.

They walked to the secretary's desk and saw that she was staring at them with the same look as the others in the lot.

"_Are they related to the Cullen's? They sure are beautiful enough to be." _She thought with a red twinge coming up on her cheeks as Harry walked towards her.

It was the hundredth time that someone mentioned the Cullen's and Harry was quite curious about who they were but the time to figure it out wasn't at this time.

"We're Luna and Harry Potter. We are new here and we don't really know where to go so…"

"Y-yes, here are your class schedules, a map of the school and forms for the two of you to fill out for the use of the school parking lot. I hope your day is a p-pleasant one and I need that form by the end of the d-day."

Luna picked up the papers and thanked the secretary before she led Harry out of the office while looking at their schedules. They compared the timetables and found out, with relief, that they had most of their classes together except the last one of the day. They both had AP English, Psychology II, Team sports and while Luna has Theater Arts, Harry has Physiology/Anatomy.

The bell then rang and all the students began to walk toward their first class, which was AP English with Mrs. Perry for the siblings. As they walked down to the classroom, it seemed as if they were walking down a runway. The students were giving them room to move and quickly parted to the side if they were in their way. Luna found this quite amusing but to Harry, it was humiliating. They finally arrived at the classroom and took a seat in the middle. Everyone in the room was staring at them with awe struck eyes except two people who were sitting in the back who were talking to each other. The female looked haughty whereas the male looked intimidating. As if they could feel Harry's eyes on them, they looked straight at him. He was stunned to see they both had the same gold eyes and pale features. Harry turned back to the front when the female gave him a sneer, reminding him of a certain blond haired boy.

The class was fast in the passing and the siblings were introduced with more stares. After that, they took a quick comprehensive exam that told the teacher where they were at in reading and writing. When the bell rang, the siblings then went to their Psychology class where they were introduced again with the same effect. The teacher was Mr. Schatz and he appeared to be a strict yet laid-back teacher all at once. For the siblings, this class seemed the most interesting. Then the bell rang for lunchtime.

They walked to the cafeteria and went in silently. As they got their food, Harry looked around for an empty table and spotted one at the far side beside a group of pale students who looked like they were only picking at their food. Harry looked at them for a little bit but couldn't see their faces.

Thoughts peaked as the siblings picked up their trays and started to walk towards the table.

"_I wonder if they will sit with us."_

"_I hope he sits with me. Not her though, just him."_

They both sat down at the round table with Luna's back and Harry's front facing the table with the pale people around it. Murmurs broke out in the room as they discussed how the Potter's seemed uninterested and unaffected with the people in front of them.

Discretely, the twin's murmured the blood spell on their food and was going to begin to eat when a girl with a flowery scent came and sat down very closely beside Harry. When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she blushed.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. You two must be Harry and Luna Potter. It's really nice to meet you." She said, not sparing Luna a glance

Harry looked at her with dislike already in his eyes.

"Yes, that's us. Nice to meet you."

She gave him a what was supposed to be a seductive full-toothed smile but ended up making her look like someone who was trying to hard to impress. Harry glanced at Luna and they shared a look. Jessica started chatting about this and that but Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at the people in front of him with Luna following his gaze. Her face was bright with a smile as they both looked at them without the group noticing. She turned back to see that Harry was studying them intently.

They were all very pale and beautiful. There were five of them sitting at the table while staring someplace and not talking to each other or eating the food in front of them. There were three boys and two girls and most of them were paired up except for the third guy. Harry could see the two that were in his English class sitting there along with them. The big guy with curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks was sitting beside the haughty girl with the long wavy blond hair and a small pixie-like girl with short spiky black hair. Beside her was the second guy with honey blond hair, and was muscular but lean too. The third guy had tousled bronze hair and gold-like topaz eyes. All five of them were different yet the same. They all had the pale skin and angular features but all had different physical shapes; some more muscled than the others. Their eyes were all different shades of gold as was their hair. The third guy also seemed to be talking lowly to the others as well as describing what Jessica was thinking which made Harry realize that he could read minds.

"_Vampires." _Luna proclaimed with a question in her voice at them same time

"_Looks like it."_

Harry heard another voice in his head that belonged to the person beside him.

"_Why do they always get the attention that I want? He's probably staring at Rosalie. God, she's not even that attractive."_

He turned back to look at her and asked the question he wanted to ask her despite the less than positive feelings towards her.

"Who are they?"

Jessica sighed with discontent before she answered the question with a glare in the other vampire's direction.

"Those are the Cullen's," She drawled, "They are the children of Esme and Dr. Cullen. The short girl is Alice beside is Jasper then Edward then Rosalie and the last big guy is Emmett. They are all together though including Rosalie. She's with the big guy Emmett, Alice is with Jasper and Edward is probably with somebody that is not in this high school. He's not with me or anybody else here. Apparently we're not good enough for him… Anyways, they're all adopted into that family. "

Harry bit back a laugh as she glowered at Edward who had a small smirk on his face, as did the others. They obviously didn't like her very much either.

"_Poor Jessica. Got turned down by the attractive male."_

"_Yeah, she just tries to hard."_

"That's really nice of them to do that. Adopting them into a nice family." Said Luna sincerely

"I guess. Apparently the reason they're all adopted is because Mrs. Cullen can't have children, from what I've heard. Too bad for her."

Harry looked at her then with disbelief and a sudden green fire began in his eyes causing Jessica to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why does that matter? It doesn't take away any kindness away from them. They sound like nice people and those people over there are lucky to be given a friendly home. Most people aren't so lucky, they either don't have a family at all or they have a family that abuses them for fun and amusement or they just abuse them emotionally because they hate what the kid stands for. The kid had some qualities they didn't like and wanted to squash it out of them. Think about it, how would you feel?"

Harry then stood up, picked up his tray and dumped the contents into the garbage then walked gracefully out of the cafeteria with five wide eyes following him out. Luna followed after him, glared at Jessica then went to find Harry leaving the stunned and confused girl behind. She found him in the front of the school, kicking at a rock. He took a deep breath and when he recognized Luna's scent he turned to face her with apologetic eyes.

"_I didn't mean to say all of that. I was just angry and I had no reason to react like that to her words. I guess they'll all know then… I can't believe I did that…"_

"_It's okay Harry. It's not your fault you just couldn't control it. She had no right to say that anyway. It's none of her business."_

The guilt that had clawed Harry began to dissipate at he listened to Luna's words. It was true.

The bell rang, signaling for them to go to gym with Mr. Gads.

They went into the gym and walked up to the teacher to ask what they had to do and he gave them a uniform and told them they wouldn't have to get changed for this class but would have to tomorrow. They were starting with dodge ball today then for two weeks and a half, starting tomorrow, they were going to play volleyball.

The siblings walked to the side of the gym and sat on the bleachers to wait for the rest of the class who were getting changed. There were only twenty people in the class and all of the Cullen's were part of that number which Harry was kind of wary about. Most of the kids in the class were people that the siblings did not know except Angela and Jessica who was staring at Harry and Luna with a puzzled look. Harry saw Angela and waved to her then went up to her and smiled.

"How are you?"

The normally shy and quiet girl smiled back at him and said,

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm actually pretty good. I could have lived without the lunch scene but otherwise, the day has been good."

Harry began to laugh which sounded like music with Angela joining along at the face that Jessica had made when he had lectured her. It was hypnotizing to the people around them and most people looked at Angela with jealousy. Jessica's gaze was hard as she glared at Angela with dislike. Harry was proud to see that Angela just ignored them. They conversed for a bit before she went away to sit beside a boy with black, oily hair who was looking at her with surprise. Harry turned back to Luna

_"I like her Luna. She's the only sincere person here."_

Luna just gave him a smile and looked in the Cullen's direction. They were all sitting in a corner and staring at the ceiling. Luna didn't think anything that would give her and Harry away. Harry looked at Luna questioningly but she just tilted her head in the direction of one vampire in particular and he understood. Although it wouldn't have mattered much since the vampires were already watching their every move. The coach came into the gym and blew the whistle.

All the students separated into teams and both teams for the dodge ball game were on opposite sides of the gym with ten members on each side. Harry and Luna were standing beside each other on the left side with five people they did not know and Angela, Edward and Alice. Harry looked at Alice and saw her looking back at him. She smiled at him cheerfully and looked back at Edward. Harry saw him frown in confusion. Then she looked back at Harry again.

_"Hey! You're Harry right?_

Harry stared at her for about a minute then looked back at the game while thinking. The other side was winning so far. He decided to try and talk back to her.

_"Yes, __I am. And your Alice right?"_

_"Yeah! I just wanted __to __say thank you from all __of __us. You defended our family and you really didn't have to. __So __thank you."_

_"Your welcome... I just hate it when people like that gossip about things that are absolutely none __of __there business. You guys are lucky that you all have each other and a nice family to be with. This is just something __from __my past that I feel really strongly about. Anyway, how did you know that I could do this? You just met me. "_

_"I'm __a seer __and saw you guys coming __to __Forks, " _Seeing Harry's quick look, She added, _"I could __see __it because all our lives __are __going __to __be entwined. I've been hiding this all from Edward though."_

_"So __he doesn't know __a __thing about us?"_

_"Edward can read thoughts like you but he can't communicate back and he can't hear your thoughts nor Luna's."_

She looked over at Edward and saw him looking at her funny. She just smiled at him and waved hello. Edwards face just went down to puzzlement. Harry looked at his face and smirked though he just noticed something about Edward that he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't read his mind. It was just bits of words and whispers. He looked back at Alice.

_"I can't read his thoughts. Can he hear mine?"_

_"No. It is because you __two are __different kinds __of __vampires and you both have the __same __gift. If our futures weren't entwined I wouldn't be able to see you either. But we are all going __to __be such good friends! __I __will definitely have __to __take you guys shopping in Seattle soon."_

_"I actually kind of like the sound __of __that. It would be nice __to __have more friends here."_

_"Angela is __a __great person by the way. You can help her gain more confidence in herself."_

_"I really like her and __I __hope __so. "_

Alice beamed at him.

Just then, after their conversation had finished, a dodge ball came at Harry and was about to hit him in the side of the face when he quickly caught the ball. It was going too fast for a human throw so he looked at one of the Cullen's on the other side and saw that Emmett was smirking at him with amusement. Harry threw the ball with more force than a mere human and put most, but not all, of his strength into it. Emmet didn't expect the strength of the hit so the ball hit him right in the middle of the chest. He stumbled at the force and looked at Harry, stunned. He then grinned and they continued their fight, trying to knock the other out of the game. Finally, it ended with Emmett going on the sidelines with a pout on his face. Harry looked at Edward to see that he was grinning at nothing in particular. He then looked at Luna to see her smirking at Rosalie in a satisfied way. Rosalie was clutching her side with a sour expression as she walked to where Emmett was. After a bit, Luna and Alice got tired of the game and went to sit on the bleachers while chatting animatedly with each other. Soon enough, Harry got out of the game too and went to sit with them, listening and chatting along.

After Gym, the siblings went their separate ways and walked to their last class.

Harry looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat in between Edward and Alice. He saw Edward giving her a stunned look at the fact that she wasn't sitting beside him and at her actions that are signaling for Harry to come and sit in the seat in between them. Harry walked over to them and took the seat. Once he had sat down he noticed Edward shifting a little, almost nervously. Harry looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow. She smiled slightly as if amused at Edward. He turned again towards Edward and was about to talk to him when he smelt a very nice smell around him. Edward smelt like strawberries with a twist of cinnamon and vanilla. There was also a smell of a kind of spice that Harry couldn't place but really liked. Now that he thought about it, all of the Cullen's had that smell but Edwards was a little different and more delicious than the others. He tried to figure what was with the smell and decided that he would need to talk to Luna about it. Harry then stuck out his hand to Edward in greeting.

"I'm Harry. Your Edward right?"

Edward looked at his hand curiously and nodded at him.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

After that tiny introduction Edward went back to staring off into the distance. Harry sighed and looked back at Alice to see that she was deep in thought and almost looked like a statue. He opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind at the last second.

Harry sighed again and looked back at the front of the class. The teacher was explaining all the muscles in the body to the class. He tuned out the teacher and concentrated on all the thoughts he could hear in his head. Out of the thoughts, he could hear a soft whispery voice that was very faint. Harry picked that one and blocked out all the others. He guessed that the whisper was Edwards since he hadn't heard his voice yet. He only understood bits and pieces.

_"I can't read full sentences in Edward's mind. It's only bits and pieces and __it's__a __whispery voice too."_ He thought to Luna.

"_Try thinking directly __to __him in his mind. __It __might work."_

Harry caught the whispery voice again and tried what Luna had suggested.

_"Hi."_

He sneaked a look at the vampire in the corner of his eye and saw Edward jump in surprise. He had heard him.

_"What __was __that?"_

Harry smirked in success and paid attention to the teacher for the rest of the class that was taking far to long to end.

After Physiology, the bell rang telling everybody to go home. Harry met up with Luna in the parking lot and they walked to his car to see all the Cullen's standing around a Hummer and the Volvo. Harry and Luna waved to them and they got in their own car, preparing to drive home. It had been a good day.

AN: Wow. This has to be the longest chapter so far in this story. The next three chapters will come more quickly as they're already written up and they are the latest chapters in the original one that I wrote. They were written months apart so they have less stuff that I want to change… Honestly, I'm so glad I rewrote this.

Answer my poll please.


	8. The Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Eight- The Return to Hogwarts

Blaise sat up groggily in his Slytherin dorm room as his eyes adjusted to the new change of light vibrancy. He blinked a couple of times and tried to recall the strange dream that he had had. It was like all the others, which have been circulating around a foggy place with almost non-existent sunlight, quite an amount of rain and trees. There was also the same tall person and whether it was a male or female, Blaise didn't know. They had short brown hair and their back was always facing him, sitting on a rock with a clear ocean in front. Blaise never, ever saw their face and he hated it. He really wanted to know who was taking up all his thoughts. Blaise couldn't understand why he was even having these dreams about a person who he didn't know and a place where he has never been. He knew that it wasn't in England; there was no question about it. All Blaise knew for sure was that Harry Potter's and Luna Lovegood's departure had something to do with them since the dreams had started when they had left. It took no genius to know that Blaise had once been in love with Harry, even Draco Malfoy had known how he had felt about him and Blaise kind of hoped that the person was Harry but he wasn't holding his breath about it.

Blaise knew of only one other person who was having the same dreams as him and they had been secret-friends for two years ever since the Final Battle where he saw Terry Boot being attacked by a vampire. Blaise had killed the vampire and had stayed with him as he was brought into the hospital, which helped Terry go through the change. No one besides the teachers and Madame Pomfrey knew that Terry was a vampire since he had been hiding his new state with certain spells that were strong enough to hide the vampire in him. After he had got out of the hospital, they started a tentative friendship and now they are best friends. Terry had been dreaming of the same place as Blaise but instead of seeing the person in front of an ocean, he saw a person walking through a forest. Blaise understood that Terry was having dreams of his mate and once he had told him that, Blaise understood that he was too but he didn't know how that was possible as he wasn't a magical creature. It wasn't until Harry and Luna had left, that they finally figured out where their mate was.

Blaise got out of his thoughts and looked at the time. It was still early so he decided to go to his favorite spot around the lake. He got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser beside his mirror but once he got there, a warning bell started ringing in his ears, excruciating loud. Blaise clasped his hands to his ears to try to block out the sound but couldn't as the ringing was going right to his brain causing it to become louder and louder. Then all at once, blinding pain embedded itself right into his body causing Blaise to fall to the ground, withering. Blaise tried to get up but the pain was too much. It was everywhere. His spine, his shoulders, and his head even his feet were in a fiery state. Blaise tried again to get up but his arms gave out on him and he fell to the ground causing his breath to hitch. He lay on the ground until the pain turned so cold he thought he was turning into an ice cube. After a few minutes, the pain stopped and all Blaise heard was his ragged breath as he flipped himself over on the ground so that he was lying on his back. Thinking that the pain was finished, Blaise tried, again, to get to his feet but that caused a burst of pain in his shoulders as something feathery came out of them. Blaise once again fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

Blaise woke up in his room, still on the ground. He glanced around at the window and saw that is was at the break of dawn. He gingerly got to his feet and went to the mirror. When he looked at his reflection, he had to look twice. His eyes, which used to be a dark brown was now a light hazel color that sparkled like stars and went well with his light milk chocolate skin color. Blaise looked at his ears and he could see that they were pointed slightly at the ends. There was also a pair of grey-green wings protruding out of his back, flapping slightly. Blaise was also a few inches taller than he was yesterday and found that quite refreshing. He carefully took off his shirt and found that his muscles were also more sculpted, more delicate. When he circled around in front of the mirror, he saw a written tattoo above his wings with a huge wolf that had soft pale brown fur and a snake draped around the wolf's neck in a loving manner.

'_ Amor illa mos permaneo, perpetual_.' Blaise whispered, having absolutely no idea what it meant. He looked at the wolf and the snake again, trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle and failing. He turned away from the mirror and wondered how to retract his wings. Blaise tried to shove them back but that, as expected, didn't work out very well. He gave up after ten minutes and just wished that they would just disappear. Blaise heard a slight rustle and shifted around to look in the mirror. His face broke out in a grin when he saw that the wings were gone.

As Blaise sat on the rock across the lake, he though of what he could have turned into and had many possibilities but not one fitted his description at all. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the lake, pensively. He lifted his eyes to the sky and decided right then that he was going to go to the library, then to get Terry and then to discuss their situation with the Headmaster.

With his decision, he went back to the castle and trudged up the stairs to the library. It was empty except for Madame Pince who scowled at the fact that he had slammed the door behind him. Blaise muttered an apology and went to the aisle on magical creatures. He selected a few and set them down on a table by a window.

Vampire, No

Veela, Blaise shuddered at the thought and was glad that his transformation details didn't describe what the veela information was telling him.

When he got to elves, Blaise had to look twice.

_On the time of their birthday, a wizard and witch will come to their inheritance. It could be from a power inheritance to a creature inheritance. To be able to turn though, the person who is changing, needs to have genes of the parent with the creature genes. There are many different types of creatures that those selective could turn into: Veela: The most common, Vampire, a hybrid between two creatures, angel and the most rare- Elves_

Blaise turned to the page that had the description of elves.

_Elves vary in size from 4'10" and 5'8". Both sexes usually have expressive eyes. They wear their hair short and have graceful, fragile features. Male elves also don't have any beard growth. Very typical for elves are their pointed ears, and high cheekbones. In modern descriptions, elves are either light or dark, the light elves having star like eyes, faces brighter than the sun, and golden-colored hair; the dark elves are pitch black and have sometimes-fluorescent eyes, this quality being indicative of their dealing with black magic. Both are attractive, in appearance at least. Light elves prefer greens and greenish-grays while dark elves prefer blacks, dark grey, and sometimes silver. Both different species of elves grow wings that reflect their kind._

_In comparison to humans, elves are stronger in spirit and in limb and have an exceptional constitution and endurance. When they grow older they don't get weaker, instead they become wiser and even fairer. Elven senses, especially of hearing and sight, are much keener and intense than those of Men and are highly resistant to extremes of temperatures and also have several natural defenses against magical influences. The long life spans of elves may be accounted to one of the main reasons that elves are very calm and patient in all their actions._

_Magical light elves have a destined mate. They don't begin to dream of their mate until they experience a major disappointment in their life but even though they begin to dream of the mate, they will never truly see their identity. They will have to find the mate to ground their strong emotions and magic. It can be a long process and most elves never find their destined mate. For those who don't find the destined, they will live a life, uncompleted, as if something is missing and they can't figure out what it is. It can cause madness, but that is only an issue with dark elves who have their soul darkened with the darkness of all magic._

Blaise shut the book with a snap

"I am a Magical Light Elf." He thought.

Blaise reread the part about the mate. It explained a lot of things about the dreams. The fantasy of the person being Harry Potter vanished completely. He knew that his mate was close to Harry though, which was a very good lead.

Blaise returned the books to their rightful places and walked out of the library, while shutting the door with a soft snap. He went to the Ravenclaw common room and went in front of the door and banged the bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle on the door. A voice spoke out.

"To enter this room you must answer my riddle. If you answer incorrectly then you must wait for another to let you in and if you answer correctly then you may enter your destination. Would you like to hear the riddle?"

"I would."

"Very well.

For some I go fast  
for others I'm slow.  
To most people, I'm an obsession  
relying on me is a well-practiced lesson.

What am I?"

Blaise stared at the door with, a perplexed expression as he thought. He looked at his watch and watched the hands go ticking by. Finally, the answer came to him.

"Time."

"That is correct. You may now enter."

Blaise breathed in a sigh of relief as he walked into the room to find Terry already up and sitting on the couch reading without his glamour on. He looked up when he heard the footsteps and he had a surprised expression on his face when he saw it was Blaise and how he now looked. Terry smiled at him with sparkling green eyes barely hidden underneath his brown hair.

"You look good Blaise. You an elf?"

"Yeah, I have wings too. They are grey and green. "

Terry smirked at him with amusement.

"Can I see?"

Blaise looked at him with suspicion and let his wings come out. He flinched when he heard his shirt rip and watched as Terry's small figure shook with laughter when he had heard the rip. Then when he saw the wings, his face lit with awe as he stared. Blaise shifted under the attention as Terry moved forward and reached to touch them. He felt the light touch and was surprised when he felt no effect when he knew that wings are the most sensitive to touches. Terry moved away from him.

"They're beautiful. The colors suit you."

"I guess. They're okay. Can I borrow a shirt? Preferably one that you haven't worn in a while."

Terry snorted and in a flash he was gone and back with a dark green shirt in his hands. Blaise retracted his wings, took off his ripped shirt and slipped on the new one.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Why are you here anyway? Not that I'm complaining but this is new."

"I think we should go talk to Dumbledore about this. Maybe, we can leave here and find our mates. We can talk about graduating early to him as we are two of the top students in out year besides Granger."

"Okay. That sounds good. The dreams I'm having are depressing me, showing me something that I don't have with me and want really badly."

Blaise patted him on the back with understanding in his eyes as Terry's showed pain and sadness. Once he had put his glamour's back on, the two walked out of the common room to go the Headmasters office. They arrived in front of the two gargoyles and watched as they glared at each other before looking back at Terry and Blaise. Before the first one opened his mouth, Terry said the password and the two glowered before letting them through. They knocked at the door and when they were granted entrance, they went in to see the Headmaster sitting was sitting in his majestic throne-like chair with his hands threaded on his desk and leaning forward, eyes twinkling. As they stared at each other Blaise couldn't think of anything to say to describe their predicament.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Boot. What is it?"

"As you know, Terry is a vampire and today I have turned into a Magical light elf. We have been having dreams of our mate and it seems they are in the same place as where you sent Potter and Lovegood. We were wondering if we could graduate Hogwarts early so that we could go there."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly and it was causing both Blaise and Terry to feel unsettled as they looked at the headmaster. His gaze was unwavering, like he was trying to see to the bottom their very soul. At once Dumbledore let them out of his gaze and nodded slightly to himself.

"Then you two shall be joining Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood. In two days after you had taken your exams. Be ready by then and I'll get you two the right papers."

The two nodded, smiled and swallowed down their excitement. They were going to find their mates. That thought caused a stir on Blaise's elven side as it purred with longing. Blaise couldn't help but feel the same longing as the only relationship, if you can even consider it that, lasted with him finding out the person was with another and that he had practically helped the person cheat on the someone that Blaise was practically in love with.

The three continued to discuss their plans and how they are going to get to Forks. Dumbledore is going to contact Harry and Luna, to tell them that they're coming so it won't be a surprise. After all the plans were made, they were finished there and they were able to leave to go to breakfast.

They arrived at the entrance doors and went their separate ways to their own tables. He slowly went over to the Slytherin table and sat in his seat. He took two pieces of toast and began eating them while staring thoughtfully at the sunlight filled ceiling. Clouds were drifting pass and the blue was very vibrant. When he finished his breakfast, he looked around his house table and saw that some of his dorm-mates: Pansy, Daphne, Goyle and Crabbe, were looking at him with curiosity and suspicion. He glared at them and silently told them to shove off. What Blaise didn't know was that his eyes had changed from the sparkling hazel color to a vibrant, deep gold that looked quite menacing. They got the message and quickly looked away to eat their breakfast.

Even though they had looked away, Blaise continued to watch Pansy as she looked at the door and how she straightened up, smoothed down her hair and her shirt. Curiously, Blaise looked to where she was staring and saw the asshole, Draco Malfoy, strutting up to their table. Blaise rolled his eyes, as Draco sat down fluidly beside Pansy while wrapping an arm around her. Pansy's face lit up and she smiled at Draco as if he was her world, Her Prince Charming coming to save her. She leaned over and spoke softly into his ear while pointing at Blaise who shifted his eyes from them but they were still in his line of view while eating his toast. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Draco scowled at the food in his plate before looking over at what Pansy had pointed out to him. Draco looked at him and took in everything he saw: The ears, the eyes and the type of body figure. Blaise looked over at him and caught Draco's eyes. Draco smiled indulgently at him and Blaise just glared at him venomously. All of his hatred for Draco was pushed to the surface and was easily interpreted in his glare. Blaise could feel his eyes tingling and saw that they were glowing silver in his reflection from Draco's eyes as they widened and looked away in a hurry. Blaise heard the elf in him growl with satisfaction.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and found Terry looking at him with amusement. He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Blaise then looked away when his attention was caught by a bunch of owls flying over-head. He continued to watch them until, with surprise, he saw his own owl, Thiskey, land before him with a large box and a letter. Blaise's stomach churned when he saw that the box had holes as if whatever was is in it needed air. When his owl got impatient, he took the box from the bird while hearing something whimper in fright causing his elf to stir in impatience.

His owl head-butted him and then took off back to the owlery. Blaise stood up, caught Terry's eyes and motioned for him to follow. He carefully picked up the box while still hearing the whimpers. He avoided all the eyes in him and walked gracefully to the door meeting Terry there. They walked in silence to his dormitory and he quickly said the password and they stepped through the door to go to Blaise's room. After they arrived and put the box on his desk, he took off the letter that was attached to the box. His heart leapt into his throat when he realized that this was his mother's writing. He read the letter aloud.

_Dear Blaise,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I have died and your inheritance has arrived. I am sorry I'm not there to explain everything to you but hopefully you have figured things out. You are a Magical Light elf, which you inherited by your father and I. You have a mate in Forks, Washington __and I'm sorry but I cannot tell you who it is though I know you are probably wondering. _

_I am so sorry that I wasn't there with you but I know that won't help. I hope your owl had no complications to bring this special gift that all our kind have. Make sure you always have her with you, wherever you go. She cannot take the distance and will die with it. She is tied as a familiar and a true friend to you. She will never betray you or go against you. She was just born 2 months so take good care of her. She will be with you always._

_We miss you and we will always love you. The war separated us in __a __way that is permanent and I hate it. I wish I were able to see you graduate and become a gentleman. When you get this, we hope that the war is over and that you can meet your mate in peaceful conditions. We love you so much._

_Love always,_

_Your Mother and Father._

Blaise could feel tears forming after he was finished and felt the person beside him wrap an arm around him sympathetically. Blaise's mind wandered to his parents and how much he missed them. They weren't the kind of parents to abuse or neglect their son. They were kind to him and spoiled him. They taught him the rights and wrongs of life.

He shook himself from the embrace and gently placed the letter on his nightstand and turned to look at the box. But before he could open it, he fet Terry beside him.

"I can't be here when you open that. You need to form a bond and it needs you to be the fist person it sees. I'll save you a seat in Potions as it starts in twenty minutes. I need to talk to Professor Snape… Unfortunately."

Terry walked out of the room and disappeared to go to the Potions Room.

Blaise stared at the door in surprise before he picked up the box and along with putting it in his lap. Blaise took the binding off and opened up the lid. He looked inside and saw a small Alaskan malamute with floppy ears looking at him with adorable blue eyes. As Blaise stared into the eyes of the puppy, he could feel the bond between them becoming stronger and stronger. He picked it up and brought it to his face, still looking into its eyes. The puppy looked at him and gently licked Blaise's nose. Blaise laughed and placed the puppy beside him, on his bed. He looked in the box and saw food and a collar that was green inside. It was perfect. He placed it around the puppy's neck and clicked the latch together. Blaise could feel his magic blending in with the puppies and to complete the bond, Blaise would have to name it.

'What should I name you?" He asked

The puppy looked at him with bright eyes and crawled onto his lap. It lied down and fell asleep. Blaise couldn't help but smile at the action and put his hand in the dog's fur while thinking.

After a while, Blaise finally picked the perfect name for the pup.

"Your name is going Ari. Do you like it?"

Ari lifted up her head and looked at him. He felt the bond clasp together in completion. The puppy lifted herself up and licked him again.

"I will take that as a yes."

Blaise gently took her out of his lap and stood up. He walked over to the door but stopped when he heard whimpering. He turned his head; to see Ari looking at him with expressive eyes that said don't leave me. Blaise smiled at her.

"Come on, Ari. I wasn't going to leave you. Come on, girl."

Ari jumped off the bed and Blaise held arms out wanting her to jump in his arms and she did just that. Blaise locked his room up and went out of the dormitory. He arrived at Potions with five minutes left to go and took his seat beside Terry. Terry looked at the dog in Blaise's arms and help but smile as it looked at him with innocent eyes. Surprisingly, Ari jumped up on Blaise's arm and practically begged Terry to pet her which he laughingly obliged. As more students arrived they looked at the dog questioningly. Most of the girls cooed when they saw her and wanted to get nearer but Ari started to whimper while curling into herself in Blaise's arms. Finally, Snape arrived and Blaise put Ari down by his seat asking her to stay there. They were making the Draught of Peace that calms anxiety soothes agitation. By the end of the class, most of the potions were done satisfactory but there were some accidents involved, luckily no sudden explosions. Finally the class ended and soon enough all the others were done too.

After Dinner and after spending some time with Terry, Blaise walked to the Slytherin common room and went into his dormitory with Ari beside him. He opened his door and got into his pajamas. He went into his bed with Ari on his side and once again his dreams were filled with the image of not just of his mate but with Ari swimming in the water as well. Blaise smiled in his sleep knowing that he will be happy soon enough in two days.

AN: Looks like these chapters are getting longer although, after the next chapter, they probably will get shorter.

Again, Surprised? There you are Mrmikezabini227, hope you liked how I got your idea in.

Okay I have some questions to answer that I'm not answering in this story:

1. Draco's eyes are like a ice silver-blue color. The grey-eyed person is… well your just going to have to find out.

2. Yeah, they went to the bank in chapter… three? All the vaults were emptied because they are all living in Forks now. I know I never said it in words but I guess it was implied. ALL their money is muggle now besides the few amounts that they have when they spent money in Diagon Alley.

3. Honestly? I hate Bella and as much as I would like to have her die in this fic, I'm going let her stay with her mother in phoenix and have a happy life and not mess with anybody else's.

4. People will visit eventually. Maybe in the sequel some of them will come live with them.

5. Personally I love Dobby and Hedwig but I think I'll let them r.i.p. I would love to put them in this but…

6. They are definitely going to have an Animagus form. At least two

7. Both of the Twins are alive

8. Remus and Tonks are both gone and Tonks died before she could have Teddy.

9. There is actually no significance for the tattoos that Luna and Harry have besides the animals. The Skull and the Rose are just there I guess.

If you guys have any other questions feel free to ask. Answer Poll please or review with another idea.


	9. The Invitation and The Dinner

AN: I think it goes without saying now that Harry and Luna are eating normal food with the blood spell on it?

Chapter Nine- The Invitation and The dinner

As Luna and Harry were getting ready to go to school, there was a burst of flames beside them, causing Harry to jump. He looked to his side and saw Luna petting a phoenix called Fawkes.

"Why is he here?" Asked Harry.

"He has letter for us from Dumbledore."

Fawkes held out the letter with his head so Harry could take it. Once he had taken the letter, Fawkes flew to his shoulder. Harry smiled and gave the bird a pat on its head then handed the letter to Luna so she could read it out to him.

_Dear Luna and Harry._

_ I hope all is going well there and you have met nice people. The reason that I am contacting you two, is because there will be two other students that are going to be joining you in a couple of days. It is Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot. Mr. Zabini has come into his inheritance of a magical with a mate in your destination and Mr. Boot is also a vampire with the gift of weather control force of will. Blaise needs to find his mate to help him live a peaceful life. Both of you should help him. You never know that you two will also find your own mates there. Also, it has been discovered that both of you have vanished from Hogwarts. The ministry has made a few remarks of you two turning dark but have no supporters, as you two were such a big part in the war and have helped a lot. People know that you two have been too helpful with the light side and wanted the dark gone as much as they did. If it turns out to be a war then they know that if they took it that far, more people would stand on your side rather than their side. _

_On that note, they will be arriving Saturday at 7 pm so you two can meet them at the Airport. Also they will not be attending FHS because they have graduated._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

After Luna finished, she and Harry shared a questioning look, neither noticing that Fawkes had spread his wings and had flown away.

"So… I guess we aren't going to have anymore-extra rooms, right? We're going to be a full house. Three vampires and an elf." Asked Harry, noting the weirdness that that sentence brings.

Luna rolled her eyes and nodded.

As Luna shut the door, Harry thought about what it's going to be like when the two arrives. It may be a little awkward but he hopes it will pass and that they will all become friends despite all the differences. He had never talked much with Terry Boot other than in fifth year he was teaching Dumbledore's Army although he didn't have any problem with him.

The siblings walked to the front door, picked up their school bags and then jogged to their cars. The drive to the school was peaceful and quiet, just the way they liked it. With their cars parked, the two were walking up the stairs when they heard their names called.

"Luna! Harry! Wait up!"

They turned around and were looking at the Cullen family with Alice in the lead along with Jasper. Once Luna caught sight of Edward however, her eyes darkened a shade with a little distrust and dislike was mixed in with it. The amount was so small, no one noticed the change, not even Edward himself who looked like he was trying to figure out what the two siblings were and why he was attracted to Harry when he had never had been attracted to guy, ever.

"Hey Alice. And family. How are you all?" Luna questioned.

"Good. We're all good. You guys?"

"I'm okay." Answered Harry.

"I'm in question right now so I don't know." Added Luna

This answer from Luna, cause Harry to turn his head to stare at her with a questioning look. She just smiled at him and linked arms with Alice to walk up the stairs to the entrance doors leaving the rest of the group to look after them in confusion. Rosalie just sniffed as she walked in the same directions them with the rest of the group following after.

The first two classes passed and soon enough it was time for lunch. The twins walked together in the cafeteria to buy their usual while adding the usual spell while the Cullen's bought their lunch. They were about to sit at their table when Alice bounded up to them and asked if they would like to join their table The group walked to the table with the food in hand and sat down in their original seat with Harry beside Edward and Luna beside Alice. Harry looked around the room, looking for somebody, but ended up looking disappointedly at his lunch instead.

_"What is it?"_

_ "Angela isn't here today."_

_ "Maybe she's sick?"_

_ "Maybe…"_

When they finished their conversation, they looked around the table to see all the Cullen's staring at them as if they had grown two heads. The siblings smiled apologetically and went back to eating. A silence stretched on as the siblings ate their lunch and the Cullen's only ripping their's into small pieces. Harry was considering whether or not to put the blood spell on their food but decided not to as they didn't know what they were yet. Only Emmett and Alice knew. Once the twins were down eating, whole group got up and the Cullen's threw their lunch into the garbage, uneaten. They all headed out of the school to the grounds where they all took a seat under a willow tree beside the parking lot. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"I told our mother and father about you two and they would like to invite you over to dinner tomorrow night at five o'clock? It will be nice and a chance for us to get to know you guys more. Do you want to come?"

"_When are they coming again?"_

_ "Tomorrow is Friday so they arrive the next day at 7.00"_

"Sure Alice. We'd love to." Replied Luna.

Alice's face lit up so much that the twins had to smile and laugh with her.

The rest of lunch was spent with them all talking and getting to know each other.

When the bell rang, they all walked together to the entrance doors where Harry and Luna separated from the rest to go to their class, Psychology.

The two settled in their seats and waited for the second bell to ring. Hearing a crinkling sound, Harry turned his head to find Luna staring at him with a contemplating look before determination settled in and nodded her head.

_"Harry… I didn't have a vision of about you or anything, it's just a feeling that I'm getting. If you want to be with Edward… Go for it…just please, please don't get too attached to him, please? You might get your heart broken again and I really do not want that to happen… Again… You don't deserve it. You deserve someone who will be good for you and who will treat you right, respect you and find you beautiful… Anyway…if you do get attached…Try not to sleep with him until you KNOW he feels the same way about you and won't leave you for some other person. I just needed to tell you this. Just in case he turns out to be the one not for you."_

Harry glanced at her and he could tell right away that she was being serious and that she wasn't joking around. She wanted him to promise her.

"_I'll be careful, Luna. I promise I'll try."_

Luna nodded, satisfied.

The rest of school day went by slowly and uneventfully. As Harry got into his car and turned on the engine, he was going over Luna's words in his mind, trying to find something in the words that would tell him why she made him promise her.

"What is the feeling that she is getting?"

Harry drove the rest of his way home with his thoughts in too many bundles of boxes that needed to be sorted through or else they will topple over.

He arrived home with his mind still buzzing but he had narrowed down a few tiny things. He did like Edward, he knows that and he will listen to Luna's warning. He trusts her judgment and he knows that she wouldn't tell him unless it was important.

Suddenly there was a crunching of gravel, announcing Luna's entrance in the driveway. She came out of her car and looked at Harry with eyes filled of anxiety minced with happiness.

"Are you going to stay in there all day? Well if you are, you can't. We have homework to do and tomorrow is going to be sunny so we should phone in sick at school until we find out what we do in the sun. It might be manageable and it might not. Then we have the Cullen's dinner to go to."

Harry sighed and got of his car with hesitance to go inside his house.

The two-finished work in record time with extra for them to brainstorm together on what the Cullen's ate instead of human blood.

"We will have to ask when we go there tomorrow."

The rest of the day was spent with the two watching movies and reading. Luna was reading a book she bought about vampires and was about to get into the part about Mates, Singers and Enchanted Ones when she heard Harry in her mind.

_ "I'm hungry. Want to go out for dinner?"_

_ "Sure. Let's go. I'm driving."_

She heard a sigh come from Harry.

_"Fine, does that meant your paying too?"_

_ "No. You're the guy so you have to pay. It's called Chivalry and being a gentleman. Oh and by the way, just for that question, I'm going to get the most expensive meal on the menu."_

Harry sighed again, knowing that he would pay and that Luna would get the most expensive meal. She never said something that she was going to do and then not follow through on it; He didn't mind though, she was his sister.

They ended up going to the Smoke House Restaurant and Harry ended up spending $23.00 on a Luna's dinner, which was the flame-broiled rib eye steak whereas Harry got the beef brisket that was $15.00. It was an expensive first dinner in the small town of Forks. By the time they got home, it was eight o'clock so they decided to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

About seven o'clock on the Friday morning, Luna called the school and told them that the two weren't going to be in school today. Later in the afternoon the sun finally came up. Luna stepped in first and at first nothing happened then something could be heard sizzling. Then she began to glow a bright blue tinged with green. She raised her hand to study it and could see the brightness of the glow. It was too bright for her not to be unnoticeable. Luna looked around at him and gave a grimace knowing that the ability your skin has in the sun, is how much power your magic has. She moved back into the shade and bright glow around her stopped at once. Then Harry stepped in and a red mist swirled around him before disappearing. Harry looked at Luna, confused, until he saw their neighbor, Jack, straighten up and look at him with lust filled eyes. He began to stalk towards him and Harry gave Luna a panicked glance even though Jack was quite attractive with his sandy blond hair and green eyes. Jack was just passing the fence to go into the twins yard when Luna quickly grabbed Harry and dragged him into the shade causing the effect the die. Jack shook his head and looked at the two with confusion. Harry smiled tentatively and raised his hand in greeting, seeing Luna do the same.

"Hi Jack!" They said

He looked at them and returned the greeting before going back to his own yard and shaking his head all the while. Harry turned to Luna and found her shaking. He quickly put a hand on her shoulder and raised her head to look at him. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were filled with mirth. Harry sighed and let go of her. When she heard the sigh, Luna couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Her whole body was shaking with it.

"Oh god! That was absolutely priceless! You should have seen your face when he walked over here looking like that!"

Harry gave her a not amused look and went into the kitchen. He heard Luna following behind, trying to stop her giggles. She wrapped an arm around him and gave him a quick hug. She was still amused and locked that memory into her mind. She let go of him and looked at the time to find out that they only had an hour until they had to go to the Cullen's. She quickly raced to her room.

"I have to get ready! Harry you better wear something nice."

Finally with luna choosing both of their outfits, the two were ready to take a shower and get dressed. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

"Do you have the address?"

"Yes. Alice gave it to me before I left."

They got in Harry's car to drive there well Luna gave the directions to the Cullen Family Household. The drive was in silence as Harry was thinking about something that has been bothering him since the end of lunch

"Luna? This had been bothering me for a while… When we went to La Push before school started, did you get the feeling of someone watching us? It wasn't a warning or something. It just felt like the person, whoever it was, recognized us and was surprised. I felt that before I felt a burst of happiness. Did notice anything?"

Luna looked at Harry to find him looking at the road with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I got the feeling of someone watching us, yes. It didn't seen hostile but maybe it may be someone who knows us but having seen in a few years.

"I don't know. Maybe…"

Finally, Harry spotted the driveway to the Cullen's house.

The iciness of the air hit the two as they exited a car. It held a hint of snow with spits of tiny raindrops, barely traceable but still there. The sun had only been there for the morning and afternoon before disappearing right behind the clouds again.

They jogged up the path to the front door of a beautiful house and were about to knock when they were both surprised with the door being thrown open to reveal a dazzling person with spiky black hair and a grin fixed on their face.

"I'm so glad you two came! Come in!" squealed Alice, hugging them at once. Harry and Luna were beckoned into the house where they both drew a breath at the breathtaking sight. The outside of the house was beautiful but it didn't compare to the inside of it at all.

The twins were led into the living room where the rest of the Cullen children were sitting. Emmet smirked at them while Rosalie just looked at them with narrowed eyes and a sneer on her lips. Harry looked at her questioningly, wondering what they have done to make her hate them so much. Harry looked around the room again and caught the eyes of Edward looking at him. They held each other's gaze for a tiny bit before they both looked away sheepishly. Jasper looked between the two with a smirk and a look of understanding in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a throat being cleared in the left corner of the room to where there was a door that Harry guessed led to the Kitchen. Standing in front was a vampire that looked to be in his twenties and had blond hair and features that reminded both of the siblings of Draco Malfoy but this person's features were much softer than Draco's as he had sharp ones. The man stepped forward with his hand out.

"Hello, My name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. We've heard so much about you two from our daughter."

That was when the twins noticed the woman behind Carlisle. She had the same facial features as Rosalie but had sandy hair color instead of a light blond.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Luna Potter while this is my brother, Harry Potter."

The two shook the Cullen's hands and ignored the coldness that was saw Carlisle's eyebrows shoot up as he felt the same temperature of himself and his family in harry. It was the same reaction that Luna saw in Esme.

_"Their vampires!"_

Luna smiled at them with a serious glint in her eyes. She looked towards Edward and saw that he looked deep in thought but if she had looked close enough, she would have seen a spark of knowledge ignite in his eyes. Looking at him suspiciously and not buying for a second that Edward hadn't heard his father, Luna quickly caught Harry's eyes and he immediately knew what to do. He searched through the whispers in his mind to find both of the elder Cullen's thoughts so he could reach them. He had never tried to talk to two people at once so, unfortunately, he didn't know if it will work or not.

_"Carlisle? Esme? Can you two hear me?" _

Harry was answered with two eyebrows rising and shadows of caution entering the eyes.

_"When I let your mind go, please think of something else. So far, only you two, Emmett and Alice know, even though I think the others suspect it and you guys only know the half of it for sure. Yes we are as you suspect vampires but there is something else a part of us that was supposed to be destroyed, when we were turned, along with our humanity. We have magic. I'm a wizard and Luna is witch. We both went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since we were eleven years old and have been there until two and a half months ago when we were turned."_

The two older Cullen's both wore incredulous expression as they calculated the time frame of them being turned, only three months.

_"How do you two have so much control in your blood thirst when you were turned in such a short time. It usually takes years for it subside."_ Asked Esme

_"Luna and I both had a thing against killing people when we were humans and we also think our magic had something to do with it. We still get hungry though. Even human blood is enticing but we have a spell to help us eat."_

When they both nodded their heads and looked at him, Harry could still see the caution.

_"You can trust us. We aren't trying to take your town or anything. So far, the people have been nice and we've made some great friendships with people, which we hope will stay that way. We aren't part of any organization such as the Volturi."_

Carlisle nodded, this time with less caution and more trust, and took his wife's hand to lead her to the beige loveseat. Harry heard one last thought from Esme.

"_What about the dinner that I cooked? Alice told me you two wouldn't eat but I didn't listen to her…"_

Harry smiled at her, grateful and surprised at her kindness.

"_We have a spell that keeps the shape of the food but making it blood instead. If you look closely, you can see the swirls inside."_

Esme smiled at him and got of the couch to go into the kitchen where she began to put the contents of pans and pots into separate dishes. She signaled for Harry to come in and he got up and went to join her. Esme was slightly awed as she watched him perform the spell without using a wand. She looked at the chicken and could definitely see that swirls that Harry had told her about. She called the others for dinner an they all sat around the large dinning table with Harry beside Rosalie on his right and Luna on his left. Emmett was beside Rosalie and in front of him was Jasper with Alice beside which left Edward to go in front of Harry

Harry could feel a gaze burning into skull and slowly lifted his head up. He saw Edward looking at him with dark topaz eyes filled with realization and a hint of hope. Harry's expression grew confused which caused Edward to look away with a small lifting of the corner of his lips.

At the table, Harry accidently brushed Rosalie's arm and saw her look at him with surprise and less suspicion in her eyes. She turned to Edward and saw that he was looking back at her knowingly, knowing what she had just found out. She backed her back against the seat and huffed. The Esme came in, carrying the dishes. Harry moved to get out of his chair but she quickly backed him down with a wave of her hand and he sat back down reluctantly. The other Cullen's all looked stunned as the dishes were sent in front of them and Esme ordered them to eat. All the Cullen's including the Potter's dished up their plate's full of food. They could feel Esme's hard gaze, daring them to throw it out. Harry and Luna took a bite and practically devoured the whole thing right there. Not noticing the Cullen's incredulous gazes. They took a bite and was stunned to taste not dust but the most delicious sensation. The dinner was passed with the clinking of silverware on china and chatting about this and that. Rosalie warmed up to the twins and had even defended Harry at one point.

After dinner, the sibling's told them the details of their past lives and how they had been turned. They told them about the spell and how they were living. Each of the Cullen's told the twins their stories and how they all eat animal blood. The night was also filled with laughter, revealing games and stares on Edward's part. It seemed as if he couldn't turn away from Harry even if he had wanted to. Harry could have felt that particular gaze even if they were miles away from each other. When the staring became too much for him, Harry quietly excused himself and went to the bathroom despite the others bewildered glances. They didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore.

In the bathroom, he thought of a plan that would quit the staring and when he finally thought of one, he contacted the one person that would follow this through.

_"Alice?"_

_ "Yes?" _ Harry could hear the laughter in her voice, which caused him to smile proudly, knowing that his plan would work.

_"Can you tell me when Edward begins to come to the staircase?"_

"_Of course, Harry. He would not want to miss this. The rest of us will all be outside."_ Now he could hear the smile in her voice

"_Luna?" _Asked Harry

"_Do it Harry. It will turn out good. I promise."_

With his mind made up, Harry walked weightlessly to the top steps of the stairs and quietly stood behind the wall, blocked from view. He also silently spelled the stairs and the bottom so that they were cushioned. He definitely didn't want to make this painful for either involved.

"_He's coming."_

Harry felt a true smile break out over his face as he stepped out from his hiding spot to see Edward at the bottom of the steps beginning to come up. Harry quickly started down and "accidently" tripped down them. He tumbled down and landed right on top of Edward who toppled on the ground with his back on it. He automatically wrapped his arms around the lower back of Harry as if to protect him. Harry was completely sprawled on top of him with his face planted in Edward's neck. He took in a shaky breath and slowly lifted his head to look at Edward. Green meshed with topaz. One twinkling and the other stunned. Slowly, the black-haired teen lowered his head and softly kissed Edward on the lips. The kiss was too short for Edward to break out of his shocked state and when he did, Harry had already jumped off of him and had quickly ran to the door that led to the backyard where he took a spot right beside Luna. He smiled at her with mischief in his eyes and happiness also showing. Luna grinned and started laughing when she saw Edward coming through the door wearing a shocked expression. He wasn't angry which Harry took as a good thing. Harry smiled innocently at him, which caused Edward to narrow his eyes and to growl at him. The rest of the Cullen's were amused at Edward's reaction and was slightly surprised that it had been Harry to make the first move instead of Edward. Harry had seemed to be too shy but apparently he wasn't.

When it was time for the two to go, they said their goodbyes and when Harry and Edward got in front of each other, they shook each others hands while staring into the others eyes for quite a while.

It wasn't until Luna had cleared her throat when it appeared that they weren't planning on letting go soon, that Harry and Edward reluctantly dropped each other's hands. Harry looked bashfully to the ground and Luna knew at once that if he were a human still, his face would be the color of a tomato. Harry said his goodbyes again to the rest of the family, even Rosalie, and sent one last smile in the direction of Edward.

Harry led the way to the car and opened Luna's door for her and walked around to the other side to get into the driver's seat. Once he was in and had closed the door, Harry smiled happily and slowly lifted his fingers to touch his still tingling lips. Luna watched him silently as he brought down his hand and started the ignition. She saw him glance back at the house again before turning out of the driveway.

"You really like him don't you?"

Harry smiled while nodding, not glancing away from the road. His eyes were shinning and for once, he didn't look as if he was missing anything.

They arrived at their house and went inside where they watched a movie to pass the time they had that now couldn't be spent sleeping. Once the movie was done, the siblings quietly set up the house for the arrival of Terry and Blaise.

AN2: I really enjoyed rewriting this chapter. I absolutely loved this and this one has to be my favorite. I hope you guys liked it and that you liked the quickness of these chapters cause I have to write the next chapter from scratch and I have no idea what I'm going to do. It's probably going to be a lot shorter than the last three and it will take me longer to update. See you all in a while. Review!

Powers:

Harry- Telepathy and minor empath ability

Luna- Seer of Past and Future

Terry- Weather control


	10. The New Arrivals

Chapter Ten- The New Arrivals

It was the day of Terry's and Blaise's arrival and Harry and Luna were sitting on the couch, side by side, reading. Harry was reading Luna's book on Vampires but had skipped all the way to the back where he found a section on Vampire's ability to become an animagus.

"_Luna, did you know that magical vampires can change into two different animagus forms?"_

_ "No I didn't… Wait. Did you skip chapters? Cause that is the very last one."_

Harry looked guiltily around himself and heard Luna sigh.

_"Let me guess. You were reading from the beginning but then got bored. Then you looked at the table of contents and saw Vampire Animagus. Now that you've seen it, you go to that chapter and start reading where you see the instructions on how to discover the forms and now… You want to try it. Am I right?"_

_ "…Maybe."_

_ "What does it say to do?" _Luna couldn't help but be curious too.

They practiced the spell without their wands and reading over the instructions. It was complex but was supposed to be easier than when human wizards attempt it, as they always had to make a potion as well as do the spell. The spell had complex words twisted around together and had a lot of wand movements. They practiced each separately and after three hours, they finally perfected it and Luna was to go first.

She started the wand movements and while continuing them, she started repeating the phrase,

_"Mutare ad bestias, mutare ad bestias, mutare ad bestias"_

A glow appeared around her before she disappeared and a white hare was in her place. It had the same eye color and a little marking above her nose. The hare tentatively began to hop and, once she got used to it, began to hop faster and faster around the yard. The hare went back to Harry and twitched its nose causing Harry's face to break into a smile, emerald eyes twinkling. A small glow appeared before it switched back to a human Luna. She took a few minutes of breathing before she concentrated again and turned into another different animal that was a bald eagle. Her two forms were completely different but they both fit her personality. After a bit of flying around, Luna changed back into her human form.

"That was so cool. When I was in the air and the wind was flowing with my wings, I felt like I was coming home. It was incredible."

Now it was Harry's turn.

He did the same steps as Luna and his first transformation was a completely black leopard with the same emerald green eyes as his own. He spent a little time in this form before he changed into his last.

Harry concentrated real hard and the glow appeared, nearly blinding this time. Luna stared in awe at the beautiful animal that took his place. The animal has pure white fur with brown eyes that have a bit of Harry's green in them. He was an arctic wolf and Luna thought that he was the most beautiful animal ever. She changed into a hare and for the rest of time they had, they ran around in the yard. It was a good thing that there was no one around to see two flashes of white dash around the yard, playing happily together.

They got out of their forms and both were a little bit breathless but had big grins on their faces. They went inside and Harry just happened to glance at the clock and cursed.

"LUNA! We have to go! We have thirty minutes to get to the airport!"

The twins tumbled into Luna's car and drove to airport, completely disregarding the speed limits. Strangely, no one noticed the car hastily passing them.

When the two arrived, they walked to the terminal where Blaise and Terry were coming from. Harry and Luna stood in the same spot in the airport as Sam had when he had picked them up, waiting for the other two to arrive. They had arrived just in time and soon enough, they saw two guys; one with brown hair, green eyes and pale skin and the other had a chocolate toned skin, hazel eyes and angled ears. They walked towards the siblings, side by side. One had a friendly smile on and the other had a small quirk of the lips before his face went blank and a little dog in a carrier by his side. They all greeted each other and Luna cooed over Ari before Harry led them to his car and the new arrivals put their luggage in the trunk. The ride to the house was filled with small talk and small silences. They discussed everything: from the new house to the twin's animagus forms to the new school to the new people to new discoveries. Luna poked fun at Blaise's ears causing him to glare at her and absently pat Ari on the head. Harry told the two about the Cullen's with a small wistful smile on his face. Blaise snorted and looked out the window with a tiny smile when he saw Harry glare at him half-heartedly. It seemed Blaise was over him a bit.

"Which one caught your attention, Harry?" Asked Terry, after sending Blaise a look.

"The only single one out of the five. Edward. He has the nicest eyes, hair… Body…" Harry trailed of gazing dreamily in front of him and despite his lack of attention on the road, he managed to stay on route.

"Have you tried anything yet?"

"Well, I did kiss him. Once. Now the ball is in his court. He needs to make the next move. I showed how I felt towards him and now, he should tell how he feels about me." Harry stated sadly, not noticing the confused glances that the other three gave each other. Luna, Terry and Blaise all stared at him with questioning gazes. Feeling the weight of the looks, Harry turned to them and saw that the three faces had the same expression. He snorted and turned back to face the road.

"Muggle expression."

Small talk was made for the rest of the trip and two people kept thinking about how that muggle expression was relevant to the conversation but then they finally realized it.

About ten minutes later, they arrived and Blaise and Terry stared at the house and its surroundings. The first one to get out of the car once the doors were opened was Ari and she just ran to the grass and promptly did her business. The four still in the car just laughed as they stepped out of the car and onto the pavement of the driveway. The dog rushed to Blaise's side and he smiled fondly down at her.

Harry opened the front door and ushered the three inside. Blaise grinned approvingly at the surroundings, noticing quite a bit of green in the color scheme. He just ignored the blue. The twins gave Blaise and Terry the grand tour and finally showed them their own rooms. Harry told them everything that he remembered and Luna told them everything that he left out. The two left them and they could hear the others argue over who was going to have which bedroom. Harry and Luna both smirked when they heard a thump.

They decided to make dinner although Harry made most of it, as Luna wanted to make freshwater plimpy soup. Harry didn't know what a plimpy was and he most certainly didn't want to eat one. He called the others to the table where they enjoyed Harry's Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and broccoli. Terry took a small bite and almost moaned aloud as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the taste. He eyes opened to see the three other people looking at him with amusement rolling off of them.

"What? It's delicious." He said defensively

"Thank you Terry. Glad you enjoyed it." Harry assumed

Blaise interrupted.

"So, I was thinking I might go back to school with you guys. It would be interesting to see what muggles are teaching these days. Do you know how I can register?"

"Well, we're going there Monday. You can come with us and ask the office. I'll send a letter to Dumbledore so that he can send a transcript to the school," Answered Luna. "What are you going to do, Terry?"

He thought for a bit.

"I think I'm just going to get a full-time job somewhere. I really don't want to deal with homework."

Harry rolled his eyes

"It's not that bad. Most of the stuff we learn is actually quite interesting."

Terry gave him a blank look and continued to eat. Luna looked at him.

"Aren't you a Ravenclaw? And isn't Blaise a Slytherin? Shouldn't your two roles be reversed? Blaise should be the one wanting to go to work, not you."

"I already know what I need to know." Terry simply said which stated clearly that he didn't want to discuss this.

A small whine was heard and the group all turned around to see Ari looking at them with begging eyes. Blaise thumped his head at remembering that he forgot to feed her and he quickly got the food dish from his room and put it beside the end of the counter where he filled the dish. He went back to sit at the table to finish the meal as if nothing had interrupted.

Harry suddenly straightened his back, having realized something.

"By the way, we've been invited to a friends house for a small party tomorrow. You guys are able to come right? It's at eight."

Terry looked at Blaise who just shrugged.

"Sure we'd love to."

With that, dishes were placed into the dishwasher which the two new arrivals had trouble figuring out. Harry kindly took the plates away from them and put them in himself while Luna just looked at them smugly. The two snorted and walked to their rooms to change into something more comfortable.

The rest of the evening was spent with the group playing games and watching a movie. Blaise was going to go to sleep when he decided to ask Harry a question.

"I'm just wondering… Where is the party being held?"

"The La Push Reservation."

AN: This chapter… It is absolutely horrible. It's definitely not one of my best. It just didn't want to come, at al… It took longer than I would've liked but at least it's done. Sorry it sucks and also kind of rushed and really short. I think I might do two or three more chapters. Haven't decided how I'm going to end this yet. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated…


	11. The Three Mates and The One Breakdown

Chapter 11- The Three Mates and One Breakdown

The four friends were getting ready to go but both Terry and Blaise were so nervous about meeting their mates that they spent an hour just deciding on what to wear. They both had a feeling that this was it. This was where they mates were. Luna and Harry were both ready to go and were waiting for them when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Harry

He opened the door, only to be surprised. A smile broke out over his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward shifted where he was standing but didn't say anything he only looked at Harry. He was about to say something when Luna came through the door.

"Harry? The two girls are finally ready. You-. Oh. Hello, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to Harry but if you guys are leaving, I can talk to him tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we should have been at La Push ten minutes ago. Those two girls in there are just taking forever."

Only one person noticed the shift in Edward's eyes when Luna mentioned La Push. Blaise came through the door just in time to see the darkness of hate cloud over the newcomer's eyes. He frowned at the door in confusion before he stepped through to announce his presence.

"We're ready. Oh hello… Sorry to be rude, but who are you?" Blaise asked bluntly

Harry shook his head with a smile before finally introducing the two

"Oh right. Blaise, this is Edward. Edward, this is Blaise. The next one to come down here is Terry."

They shook hands and Terry bounded over to them with a big grin on his face.

"Harry, let's go! We're going to be late!"

"We're already late, Terry" Luna said with a roll of her eyes. She looked towards Harry, "Harry? We'll wait in the car for you."

Harry nodded towards her before putting his attention back towards Edward.

"So?"

"Your busy… I'll talk to you tomorrow. This can wait till then."

Harry furrowed his brow.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

Edward nodded and began to walk towards the door when he changed his mind and walked right back to Harry. He brought him into a tight hug before bringing his mouth right over the other boys. Harry stood there stunned before kissing Edward back for all he was worth. They broke apart breathless before Edward gave him a dazzling smile and walked back to the door. He turned back one more time and waved his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Harry. Be careful tonight."

With that, Edward disappeared into the night, leaving Harry standing there absolutely frozen. There was just a buzzing in Harry's mind before a series of honks from Luna's car broke through it. He shook his head before he beamed and darted out the threshold, closing and locking the door behind him. He ran up to Luna's car and sat in the back with Blaise. Everyone noticed how the atmosphere in the car changed when Harry got in with his happiness plain on his face. Luna looked at him with bright eyes but if anyone had looked closer, they would have seen the concern. Harry looked back at her and told them what happened. Once he was finished, everyone could tell how Harry was completely taken over with bliss. They said nothing, not that Harry expected them to. He just turned his face towards the window, studying the sights before him.

As the car disappeared into the night, a dark figure's eyes followed the car's departure before bringing their hand to their lips with a sigh of contentment. He turned around and once again vanished back to his own home where the rest of his family was waiting

* * *

Luna pulled into the reservation and parked the car. The whole group got out and walked down to where there the party was. A bonfire was burning and people were gathered around the food table. Sam was the first one to notice them.

"Hey Harry. Hey Luna. Who are these two?"

Luna stepped forward.

"This is Blaise and Terry. They came to join us here. Terry is also a vampire whereas Blaise is a Magical Light Elf." She introduced.

They were interrupted by a stunned voice.

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened and he almost thought he felt his heart beat. He knew that voice but it couldn't be possible. He slowly turned around and stared at the figure coming towards him. Harry noticed that he still had the same gray eyes, the same long black hair and the same pale skin. He couldn't help but stare back with a small trace of betrayal in his eyes when the figure stopped in front of him.

"Sirius." Harry said, stiffly but couldn't help the small bit of happiness that came bubbling out.

Sirius looked at him cautiously. He knew that voice. He bit his lip and stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his godson. He felt the body stiffen before two arms came around him, returning the hug. He felt Harry break down in his arms and tightened his arms around him. Tear and tear came out of Harry's eyes as he stayed in his godfather's arms. He couldn't help it, they had just come out. But when the tears stopped, the anger and betrayal came back with a vengeance. He pushed Sirius away and punched him squarely in the cheek with one fourth of his strength. A bit of his anger diminished when he saw Sirius fall onto the ground, a hand to his cheek. Sam was about to step forward to put some distance between the two when he felt a hand wrap around his bicep. It was Emily's.

"Just let them work it out."

Harry just stood there with his jaw tightened, watching Sirius get up onto his feet. He really wanted to hit him again but when Sirius stumbled towards him, he bit the urge down.

"Harry, I'm so-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare say your sorry. I can't listen to that bullshit. You had three years to say that. Do you know how I spent my sixth year at Hogwarts? I was completely depressed. I cried practically every night for you. You were my godfather. I loved you like a son would love a father. Do you know how much it pains me to know that you've probably been here the whole time? You could have contacted me once, just once, to let me know that you are okay, that you were alive. I would have liked to know that. Instead, you let me believe that you were dead and I got over it. I had known in my heart that when I died, I would see you again. I would be able to hug you and tell you about the war and how terrible it was to see practically everyone I knew die. Did you know that Remus is dead? Do you know how painful that was? Did you know that he married Tonk's and that she was pregnant? He asked me to be the child's godfather and I thought that it was a perfect idea. I could be like how you were to me. But then the war came and they died along with my godchild. I thought when I died, I would see them too but no, I didn't die in the war like I thought I was supposed to. No, instead a fucking vampire killed me and turned me into one of his species! Now that was hard to know. Knowing that I would never see you or Remus or Tonk's and my godchild. And there you are, standing there alive and kicking. Looking happy. And I thought vampires didn't cry."

With that, Harry broke down to the ground and sobbed, heart wrenching sobs that filled everyone around with grief. Sirius tearfully went up to him and hugged again whispering the same words over and over.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

When the tears disappeared, Harry's strength seemed to disappear with it. He weakly pushed at Sirius but he didn't budge. He just kept his arms wrapped around him. Sirius lifted him up and walked towards the fire with Harry by his side. They sat on the bench and Sirius turned his towards Sam. He nodded. The music started up again but there was a noticeable silence around the group. He turned towards Harry again. He looked back at him resigned and tired eyes.

"Can I explain? Please?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't so he nodded.

"When I was hit with my lovely cousin's spell, it didn't kill me, just stunned me. I fell through the veil and felt like I was taking a portkey. Stars passed me as I whooshed past them. I landed in this forest but I was unconscious. That was where Sam found me and brought me back to this reservation where I became healthy again. I gained the weight I had before Azkaban. I wanted to go back to England to protect you but I couldn't bring myself to. You had a destiny to fulfill and I knew that if I went back there, I would die or go back to Azkaban when I had you again. I didn't want that to happen so I stayed here. Don't you see that it was smart to stay here? Bellatrix thought she had killed me, she would have hunted me down until I WAS dead. I couldn't go back there and I couldn't contact you. You know in your heart, that staying here was the right thing for me to do. I really missed you Harry. Please believe that I wanted to go back there, so bad that it hurt."

Harry analyzed Sirius's eyes and found absolutely no deceit in them. He sighed, all the fight in him completely gone. He simply leant onto Sirius's side and stared into the dancing flames. He finally came up with something to say.

"I forgive you. I love you. I missed you."

A smile broke over his face.

"I love you too, Harry. I missed you too."

They sat there for about ten minutes more before standing up and rejoining the party. Harry noticed Terry, Blaise and Luna standing by the food table, chatting. He went over to them.

"Why aren't you guys joining the party? Don't you want to find your mates?"

Blaise looked down.

"Their not here."

Harry looked around and saw that only a few people were there: Sam, Emily and Jared. He went over to Sam and asked where everybody was.

"They are in the kitchen getting more food ready. They should all be out shortly."

Then, laughter sounded neatly down to them and out walked ten more largely built people: Leah, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and two others that Harry assumed was Seth and Embry. Harry looked towards the three others and noticed Luna eyeing Seth. When the guy looked towards her, he suddenly stopped and stared. Harry caught the word imprint from his mind before a sudden gold glaze of shinning stars took over Seth as he continued to stare at her with her staring right back. Her face was blank before a huge smile took over her face and walked towards him. She hugged the guy and whispered Mate to him. She flashed a delighted smile towards Harry. She looked towards the other two and found them starting the same process as her. Terry and Jacob were next to each other, also staring. He looked towards Blaise and saw he in the same position with Leah who for the first time since Harry had met her, was smiling happily. He looked towards Sam and saw him glance toward Leah before going back to his own imprint and kissing her on the cheek.

Harry was happy for his friends. They each had the one that they belonged with and Harry was on the way to getting the same thing. He touched his lips and walked to wards the fire and sat down in a grassy spot, sighing and once again was watching the flames dance around.

When Harry was lost in the fire, a throat was cleared behind him. He turned around to see the one with Seth standing behind him with a smile. Harry looked at him and felt himself returning the smile when the other sat down beside him.

"Hi, I'm Embry." He said, sticking out his hand

"Harry. Nice to meet you." He shook the other hand before letting his own fall back beside him.

A silence took over between the two.

"This is none of my business but… Are you with one of the Cullen's?" Embry asked, eyes flashing.

Harry frowned but answered the question with one simple answer.

"Almost."

Embry looked back at the fire with a contemplative look.

"Almost?"

"It's complicated. I mean I really like him and I think he likes me. We're going to talk tomorrow about something at school. So I'll find out then, I guess."

"I hope for your sake, it works out the way you want it too."

"Thank you."

Silence resumed.

AN: Wow. This has definitely got to be a record for me. Two new chapters so closely posted together. Now, I'm so proud of this chapter rather than Chapter 10 that I think I'm to post it right away. This one just… I just started typing and this came out and I couldn't stop it. Honestly.

By the way, I have decided there will be only two more chapters making that an uneven thirteen. I don't know when I will get around to doing them but hopefully soon.

Please review. I really like them and they help me write this. No pressure


	12. The Date

Chapter 12- The Date

The night passed, filled with laughter and chatter. Blaise, Luna and Terry all discovered their mates and Harry got a new friend in Embry. There was just something about him that made Harry want to confide in him with everything. It wasn't a romantic feeling, just one that made him want to know this person. Apparently Embry felt the same as he confided with Harry with personal things. With each new secret, Harry could tell that he hadn't meant to say anything as his brown eyes would widen and the color in his face would darken. Despite the embarrassment that their secrets caused, they both couldn't help but be relieved that they had told someone them.

Before the group left, Harry and Embry set a date to hang out at the beach even if the sky was full of clouds. They all said goodbye and the group got into the car with three of them having dreamy expressions. Harry snorted and took over the role of driving when Luna asked him to. She couldn't quite focus on driving them home safely.

When they arrived, they were all greeted by the insistent barking of Ari.

The next school day started out with Blaise going to the office to get his schedule and being welcomed warmly into the school. Everyone was surprised to see another with the two siblings and the reaction was practically the same as when the two arrived. Harry's head was filled with thoughts as they walked up to their lunch table where Angela was sitting silently, reading a book while eating her lunch. When they came up, She smiled at them before going right back to reading. They all sat down at the table with one space open next to Harry, which was quickly filled by Edward who smiled tenderly at him.

"Hey."

Harry looked at him and grinned.

"Hi."

"Are you busy after school?" Asked Edward

"No… Why?" Quizzed Harry

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk? Maybe get some food later?"

Harry smiled brilliantly at him and replied with,

"I would love too."

"I'll meet you by your car then?"

"Sure, that's fine… Is this a date?"

Edward smirked and looked at him with shinning eyes. He slowly got up from the spot and spoke one word before turning back to sit with his siblings.

"Maybe."

Harry glared half-heartedly at his back before turning back to see everyone at the table watching him with amusement in their eyes. He gave them a confused frown.

"What?"

It was Angela who spoke next.

"Could you guys have been any more obvious?"

That caused a round of chuckles at the table.

The rest of the school day went by slowly for Harry, as he just wanted it to be over. He watched the clock tick before sighing as he realized he had one more class to go to that was gym. They were going outside in the mud to play some baseball after which everyone had to bring their phys. Ed. Uniform home with them.

Finally the bell rang and Harry walked out of the building to see Edward already waiting by his car. Harry gave the keys and his bag to Luna, as she, Blaise and him had carpooled together. She grabbed the things from him and smirked before unlocking the doors. Edward and Harry watched the two drive away before Harry turned back to Edward.

"So, where are we going?"

Edward looked thoughtfully at him.

"I figured we could walk through the forest."

Harry's eyebrows rose skeptically as he stared at Edward.

"Okay…"

"Don't worry. I know my way around."

Harry snorted. Of course he would.

They started walking down the street and went onto a grassy area that led straight in the forest. They walked but didn't talk, both content with the silence. Their hands brushed several times until Harry finally had enough and just melded their fingers together. When Edward smiled at him, Harry felt something in his heart lurch at the sight. Edward then walked in front of him and quickened his step, leading him along. They heard a stream up ahead and as they walked closer, Harry heard something heavier. They walked out of the trees and Harry gaped at the sight before him.

There was a steep hill in front of them with water cascading down in the pool below with a stream leading to the ocean. The ocean was far away but close enough to see it gleaming with the sun's rays. Harry took a breath and stared at the scene, not noticing Edward's eyes on him the whole time.

"This… This is absolutely the most beautiful sight I had ever seen."

"Yes. It is."

Feeling the weight of the gaze on him, Harry turned to Edward to see the other staring at him with an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn't place.

"You know, I was talking about the area around us." He teased

Edward just shrugged

"Well, I was talking about you."

Harry gave him a radiant smile before finding himself caught in the other's stare. They gazed at each other until Edward took a step forward with Harry doing the exact same thing. Their lips met in a soft kiss before their arms wrapped around the other. The kiss deepened and they fell to the ground with Harry on top of him while still locked in an embrace. They broke apart and Harry continued to lie contently on top of Edward, turning his face towards the waterfall. Edward brushed his hand through Harry's hair and softly nuzzled his neck before starting to kiss it. Feeling Harry shiver, Edward smirked but soon found himself face to face with Harry who slammed his mouth against the smirking one. They kissed with frenzy before finally calming down.

Harry was absently playing with Edward's shirt before he spoke.

"What are we?"

Edward turned to face him and studied his features before smiling at him.

"I'd like to be together. I'd like to go on dates with you. I'd like to love you."

Harry looked at him and went to lay his head against Edward's chest once more. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him.

Wind in the trees.

Waves smoothly gliding down the stream.

Birds chirping.

Finally, he replied.

"I'd like that too."

The two spent quite a while in the forest, just snuggling and stealing kisses throughout. They walked, hand in hand, to a small diner before running to Harry's home. They shared a goodnight kiss and before Edward took off back to his own house, he spoke to Harry.

"By the way, this most definitely was a date."

And with that he took off.

Harry leant against the shut door with his head resting against it. A content smile broke out over his face and he went to sit in the living room where the others were waiting for him. He told them what happened and they were happy for him although there was a shared skeptical glance between Luna and Blaise.

Harry suddenly shot up from his seat and looked at the time. Seeing that is wasn't late, he called Embry. When he heard the others voice, a grin leapt onto Harry's face. He told the other everything that had happened

"I'm so happy Embry."

He could hear Embry take a breath before replying.

"I'm glad for you. You deserve it. I hope this is the one you were looking for."

Harry could hear the honesty laced in Embry's voice and realized that the other was genuinely happy for him. His face lit up with warmth for the other.

"Thank you. I know of the prejudices between the two of you."

"Harry, you're a part of that group. I'm supposed to hate you. And yet your turning into one of my best friends. I can't hate you."

Harry smiled softly into the phone

"Same with you. I'm glad I can talk to you."

The two talked for a bit longer before saying their farewells. Harry hung up the phone and walked to his room where he set up a movie and lied down on his bed with his head facing the TV. He was looking forward to the future.


	13. The End?

Chapter 13- The End?

A year had passed and all of the four have come to be great friends and Harry and Embry have also become very close. Luna and Seth, Terry and Jacob and Blasie and Leah as are Harry and Edward are all still going strong. The three have come to love their mates with their whole heart including Harry. He spent more time with Edward's family and they became like his second family. He couldn't count the Dursley's as his family. Angela also became a greater part of their friendship and had gotten into a romantic relationship with Ben Cheney.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had exchanged about a hundred letters to each other. They updated Harry with all the information in the Wizarding World and how The Prophet was offering awards to anybody who can find Harry and catch a picture of him. The two told Harry about how the Ministry, or rather the minister, had tried to get people to turn against him with the explanation that he had turned dark and was now creating an army. Apparently, there was quite a scandal over that and while some people believed what the minister was saying, there was a great deal of the population that believed he was innocent and was just living peacefully somewhere else. They told Harry that many people thinks that he had done right by leaving England when he had been turned while others thought that he still should have stayed. All the letters put together made Harry smile with contentment and a bit of sadness. He missed them.

The person that Harry spent most of his time with though, was his godfather. They had reconciled and were back to the relationship that they had before Sirius "died". They talked about everything from the Dursleys to Edward to the Final Battle. One time, Harry had brought Sirius to the Cullen's home so that they could all meet and Harry thought that they had all got along quite well, although Sirius had given Edward the whole, "Break his heart and I will kill you" speech with his wand pointing in the vampires face. Unsurprisingly, Harry's mate had looked quite freaked out after that and took the words to heart.

The Cullen's, Blaise, Harry and Luna had all graduated from the Fork's High school and each of them, including Terry, had enrolled at the University of Washington in Seattle all of them hoping to become different professionals. They all got accepted although a couple of them got on the waitlist but managed to get accepted since they managed to be near the beginning

* * *

A week before their first semester started, Harry and his friends went to the university to look around and to find their classes as they had all missed the orientation date. The campus was quite beautiful with the Drumheller Fountain and the green grounds lined with cherry blossoms. There were people in all directions but the four imagined there'd be more once school actually started.

* * *

It was two days before University that found Harry and Terry pacing around the house, nervous. Harry kept thinking about what he was missing and running around looking for them. Blaise and Luna were so agitated with watching them pace, that Blaise was trying to concentrate on watching his movie whereas Luna was reading what appeared to be an interesting book with a small smile upon her face. Her smile grew when she heard the phone ring and Harry picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry! It's Alice. I know you're nervous for Monday but when I met you I had promised to take you guys shopping and today I'm going to meet that promise. I'm taking you guys shopping and I'm not going to take no for an answer!"

Harry sighed and covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

"BLAISE, TERRY, LUNA. ALICE IS ASKING IF WE WANT TO GO SHOPPING!"

He got many different replies.

"I can't I have to work. And we can hear you without you yelling, you know." Said Terry

"Sure!" Said Luna

"I can't. I'm hanging with Leah today." Said Blasie

Harry nodded and brought the phone back up.

"It's just Luna and I, Alice. The other two are busy."

He could her sigh with disappointment but the lightness in her voice was the same as always.

"I guess that's all right. We're going to go to Seattle as they have very nice shopping opportunities; new sights and we're going just for the fun of it. I'm going to pick you up in ten minutes so be ready."

Harry put down the phone and both of the two going to Seattle got ready to go and waited at the door. Exactly ten minutes later, they heard a honk. When they got into Alice's car, Alice slammed her foot on the gas pedal and they were off.

It took one hour for them to arrive in Seattle with the speed that Alice was going and their first stop was Downtown Seattle where they meandered into every store. Alice and Luna spent time giving Harry a whole new wardrobe with Harry grumbling every now and then. Why he agreed to this, he didn't know. After they were done with Harry, they shopped for clothes for themselves with Harry commenting here and there. That first shopping place took hours to go through and only half the day was gone so Alice decided to take them to the International District where they enjoyed walking around and seeing all the people. This experience was much more calm and less tiring than the first. They settled down and ate at the small Hong Kong Bistro.

Finally, after 8 hours of driving, shopping and eating, they arrived at Harry's and Luna's home. They all got out of the car and Alice opened the trunk to let them get each of their bags. The twins hugged Alice before lugging all their bags into their rooms to put away. They had just finished when they heard the front door open.

"Hey! Anybody here?"

Harry went into the front room to see Blaise and Terry taking off their shoes and putting them to the side. Luna came in a few seconds later.

"Hi Harry, Hi Luna. How was your shopping day?" Asked Blaise with a smirk in Harry's direction.

Harry just sighed in answer. Luna shot him a look before jumping into recalling every detail and the fact that she and Alice had dragged him everywhere and to every store. The two smirked at him on sync and Harry rolled his eyes before going into to the kitchen to find something to do. He ended up making chocolate cupcakes for them all.

Later in the night, Harry and Blaise were sitting in at the dinning table and were softly talking.

"How's Leah?" Harry inquired, as he and Leah had become tentative friends. Blaise got a dreamy look on.

"She's great. I really love her. She is a bit temperamental but I love her despite all that."

Suddenly he looked down at the table and traced the patterns with his eyes.

"I… I'm going to ask her to marry me. What do you think?"

Harry stared at Blaise in shock. When he came to his senses, he said, "Are you sure?"

Blaise looked up with a passion in his eyes.

"Yes, absolutely yes. I love her so much. It's been a year since we got together and I know we're only nineteen but we're mates and I want to spend the rest of my existence with her. She's smart, kind, feisty, and sexy and she challenges me every time we're together. I know where not ready to get married but I want us to signify that we're going to someday. You know what I mean?"

"I think you should do whatever you feel strongly about. I heard of this ring, a promise ring I think? Anyway, maybe you should get her one of those instead? It gives her the promise that you're going to marry her. Someday. When the two of you are ready. What about that?"

Blaise stared out the window, thoughtfully, before answering.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the suggestion Harry."

With that Blaise left the room to go into his own. Harry heard the door shut and a computer being put on. Harry sighed, leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. Blaise mentioning marriage made Harry think of Edward and him. Were they ready for that step, he didn't know but Blaise did give him something to think about.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Terry were watching _I __love__ Lucy _reruns when they heard the doorbell ring. The two stared each other down before Terry broke the eye contact and got up to answer it. Harry heard the normal greetings and then two pairs of footsteps heading towards him.

"_Harry,__why__ did __you __make __me __get __the __door __when __it __was __for __you?__ Next __time__ you__'__re __getting __it.__"_

Harry looked towards Terry with a smirk before the smirk fell into a grin when he saw Embry. He jumped up and gave his close friend a hug, feeling the other do the same.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry while leading him into the backyard

"Your starting school tomorrow, I wanted to wish you luck. "

Harry looked stunned.

"You came all the way over here? Just to wish me luck? Thank you."

The other looked to the ground.

"I didn't just come here for that... I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit? Take a walk?"

"Sure. That would be great. Want to go now?"

Embry nodded then instead of going back into the house, he led the way into the forest. They walked side by side until the trees started to thin out and they were facing the ocean while standing on a wide cliff. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, letting the salty wind gently wash over his face. He sat down, feeling Embry do the same thing on his right. They watched seagulls fly high over the water. Sometimes they swooped towards the water to catch a fish while others just flew on. They stayed like that for a little over an hour just listening, watching and sometimes talking.

It was when they were walking back to the house that Harry thought about marriage. He decided to ask Embry about it.

"Embry… Do you ever think about marriage?"

The person spoken to looked startled at the question. He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes. I mean I want to, someday, when I find the right person. I need the important someone before I can think about that. You?"

Harry looked into the others eyes and saw something flash but disappear just as quickly. He looked ahead of him and saw that they were half way back home.

"I've been thinking about it more and more since Blaise mentioned it to me. He wants to marry Leah, you know that?"

Harry saw a jealous streak in Embry's eyes as he replied. Harry frowned at him in question. Embry saw the look and sighed

"Okay, I'll admit it. I am completely and utterly jealous of them. Those two have something intense and I wish I had what they had. You have it with Edward but me? I'm alone."

Harry put a hand on the others shoulder, feeling the heat and cold fuse together. Embry looked at him with dark eyes and Harry gave him a smile.

"You'll find that somebody, Embry. I'll help you and I won't rest until you get it. Okay?" Said Harry with raised eyebrows, challenging him to deny him that. He lifted his hand and put it back by his side

Embry smiled softly and looked through the trees.

"Those two are pretty serious, aren't they?"

Recognizing the change in subject, Harry went along with it.

"Yeah, they are. Ever since Blaise told me, I've been thinking about Edward and what it would be like married to him. I mean, are we ready to take that step?"

This time he heard Embry growl low. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. You haven't got used to him by now? I've been dating him for a year."

"It's just something about that Cullen that I don't like or trust. His short sister and the doctor father are okay. I don't mind those two. It's just him."

Again, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Anyway, I want to get married but I'm just thinking about it and what it would be like. I love Edward; why wouldn't I want to get married to him?"

Embry answered.

"Simply because your too young. Anybody our age is too young. We're only nineteen."

Harry nodded.

"That's true. We should probably wait a couple of years like Blaise and Leah. We haven't even… Never mind."

That caught Embry's attention. He grinned.

"Haven't what?"

Harry pursed his lips together and shook his head. Embry began shaking with suppressed laughter and once it was controlled, all he said to that was, "When you're ready."

This caused Harry to become indignant.

"I'm ready! I'm more than ready! I've been ready for… Okay… I mean it's been a year! I should be though, shouldn't I? I mean, I'm nineteen; I should have already had sex!"

With that, laughter rolled off of Embry in small waves.

"I… thought… you were… going to keep silent?"

Once again, instead of replying, Harry just pursed his lips but the corners of his lips had lifted a bit, letting Embry know that he wasn't mad. They continued to walk.

They reached Harry's house and went inside to see Ari rushing to greet them and walking farther inside to find Blaise, Terry and Luna sitting in the front room with another in the armchair. The person stood up once Embry and Harry walked in. Harry's eyes brightened and he rushed to the other, putting his lips against Edward's with arms encircling the others waist. They broke apart with their arms still attached around each other. Harry looked at Edward and saw him glaring hatefully at the person that was behind him. Harry looked at Embry and saw that he was glaring right back. As the glare lengthened and strengthened, the temperature slowly grew colder and lightning and thunder was heard overhead. They all glanced at Terry and saw that his eyes were glowing. Once he had all their attention, the storm stopped.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. The tension in here was smothering me."

They all laughed except Edward when he noticed Embry come closer to Harry.

"Harry, I better go. I'll see you on Friday. Do you want a ride tomorrow to your first day at university?"

Before Harry could answer, Edward spoke.

"I'm taking him." He said

"Okay… I'm see you Friday then."

Embry walked to the door with Harry following behind but also Edward. Hearing the other footsteps, Harry turned around and told Edward to stay in room with the others. Edward looked in his eyes and smiled before lightly pecking him on the lips and turning back to the door. Harry shook his head softly and turned around to find Embry looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing… I better go… See you Friday at the reservation? 6 o'clock?"

"For sure. I'll be bringing the popcorn."

Embry grinned before steeping outside

"See you later, Harry. Have a good day tomorrow."

"Thank you. See you."

When Embry stepped was on the sidewalk, Harry closed the door and turned around only to be shoved against it and his lips being claimed furiously.

"I thought you were over this rival thing with him." Inquired Harry once they broke apart.

Edward put his forehead against Harry's and pecked his nose.

"The smell gets to me. Also the fact that you two spend so much time together."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"He is one of my best friends. I like him."

"I know… I love you, you know that?"

Harry smiled and softly kissed him.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

* * *

On Monday, they arrived at the University ten minutes before the classes started, giving them enough time to find their first class. Harry and Edward separated from the others and even though the two had two different classes and in different directions, Edward walked Harry to the classroom before going to his own. Harry went inside and was awed by how big it was and went to take a seat in the middle row between two other people. When he put his bag on the ground beside the desk, the class started with introductions being given and rubrics and expectations being hand out.

Harry was seated beside an African-American guy named Jerry and a quiet Japanese girl named Akiko. He talked with the two and discovered that they would probably only study together from time to time. By the end of the class, Harry had a supply list and a notebook with two pages, front and back, filled with notes on the different types of dissociative, personality and mood disorders.

Harry walked out of the class and went to sit on the grass where the group said that they were going to meet. He was waiting for about ten minutes when he was Edward appear then the others. Harry smiled at his boyfriend before linking arms and walking to the car, where Edward opened the door for him and went to driver's side.

Once they were in and the doors were shut, Edward tore out of the parking lot and took off toward the highway. Harry gripped the handle on the roof and looked at Edward. He noticed that the others hands were clenched around the wheel and his eyes were completely black. They arrived at the house in record time and once Harry was out the door, Edward swiftly shut it and pressed Harry against it while claiming his mouth. Their bodies were pressed against each other's tightly and hands explored. When they broke apart, they were both breathless and Edward tugged Harry toward the front door. Harry fumbled with the keys with anticipation and opened the door. Edward went in before him and hauled Harry off to his bedroom. Once Harry's bedroom door was shut and locked, Harry went back into Edward's arms and softly tugged at his shirt, wanting it off. Edward put his arms up and Harry lifted it up while gazing at the perfect skin beneath. Edward did the same for Harry and once the skin was revealed, Edward automatically moved his mouth down to the skin, licking and sucking. He shifted Harry around and pushed him forward until the back of Harry's knees hit the edge of the bed causing them to fall onto it. They moved up to the middle and soon they were naked. Breathy moans and name calls floated into the other rooms and met the ears of the three others just entering the house causing them to leave with small smirks.

* * *

Harry and Edward's naked bodies were entwined on the bed with Harry's head propped on Edward's chest with his hand feathering through his hair. When Harry felt a soft tug on his head, he looked toward Edward and saw him smiling at him with bright eyes. He moved his hand Harry's face and softly kissed him, languishingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry shifted and felt a burning sensation in his backside and stickiness on his thighs. He was face scrunched up in disgust before he dragged Edward to take a shower with him that took longer than what people usually take. They stepped out of the shower thoroughly satisfied and went to put on their clothes. After saying goodbye and a kiss, Edward sped off toward his own home at three in the morning.

Harry went into the living room and slumped onto the couch beside Luna with a smile as he watched her read. She was completely into the book and her face was pressed into a frown. As her eyes flittered over the words, taking them all in, Harry leaned his head to the side and saw that she reading her book about vampires.

"What's so interesting?"

Luna jumped and looked at him then back at her book.

"Nothing. This book is just interesting, that's all."

Harry frowned at her sharpness.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

She sighed and shut the book with a snap.

"It's just… Were you doing it for the right reason? Did he just jump on you when you got here? Did he seem in a rush? Were his eyes black?"

Harry leaned back in surprise.

"_What__ was __she-?__Oh._"

"I love him, Luna… That's a good enough reason, right?"

Harry thought about her other questions. Yes, Edward did jump him. Yes, he did seem in a rush to get back here. Yes, his eyes were black.

He looked back at Luna and saw her looking at him with understanding. What he didn't notice though was the sadness underneath.

She sat back up with her book and began to read where she left off. Taking the hint, he went outside and transformed into his wolf form. He ran into the forest and sat, still in his wolf form, in the same spot where he had hung out with Embry in front of the ocean.

When morning came, he went back to the house and changed his clothes. Edward knocked at the door and he was greeted with a smile and a kiss. They went to his Volvo and got in. The drive to the university was quiet and the passenger and the driver had their free hands clasped together.

This time their classes were right next to each other and Edward told Harry that he would meet him right here. As they hugged, Harry felt the other stiffen. Edward pulled back from him and looked around him. His eyes fell on one spot before looking back at Harry. He smiled at him with a bit of trepidation surging through his body. He gave Harry a peck on the nose and walked into his class. Harry frowned and glanced around at the area where Edward had looked. His eyes fell on a girl with short brown hair that was the same shade as Edward's and blue eyes. He caught her eyes with his and she gave him a smile in greeting before going into the class that was the same as Edward. Harry shook his head and went into his sociology class, which was less interesting than his Psychology class.

Harry met with Edward after the dismissal from their professors and he looked at the other closely. He noticed that Edward was tense and his eyes were dark but not black like it was yesterday. They continued on toward his car.

The drive, this day, was long and without the extra speed, it took three hours to get back to Fork's. They walked up the driveway and Harry led the way to the couch. Edward sat down first and watched Harry as he put in a movie. The opening credits came on before a voice started singing a small, sad song,

_"__There__ was__ a __boy.__A __very__ strange,__enchanted __boy.__They__ say __he __wandered __very __far,__very __far,__over __land__ and__ sea.__ A__ little __shy __and __sad __of __eye __but __very __wise __was __he.__And __then __one __day,__one__ magic __day,__he __passed __my __way.__While __we__ spoke __of __many __things,__ Fools __and __Kings,__This __he__ said __to __me__… __The __greatest __thing __you__'__ll __ever __learn __is __just __to __love __and __be__ loved__ in __return__"_

By the end of the movie, Blaise, Luna and Terry had already arrived and were watching it with them. At the end, Luna got up and went to get her book on vampires and brought it back with her. She gave Harry a look that he couldn't decipher before she walked to Edward.

"I need to talk to you."

Edward frowned but nodded as he got up and followed Luna out the screen doors. It was twenty minutes later, when Luna came back in with Edward following behind slowly looking at the book in his hand. Harry got up and looked at her with question before looking at Edward who wouldn't meet his gaze. He hugged him before mumbling,

"I'll see you tomorrow after my class, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched as Edward walked out the door. He sighed before sitting back down with the others. Feeling someone sit beside him he looked at Luna. She gave him a tight hug before going to her bedroom and shutting the door. The other three decided to watch Star Wars: The Revenge of the sith before dinner.

Wednesday had Harry cleaning the house and watching TV. Finally around three o'clock Edward arrived.

They went outside and sat on the patio. Edward handed him the book before telling him to read the bookmarked page.

With a frown, Harry turned to the page that said, "Chapter Eight- Mates, Singers and Enchanted Ones.

He began to read.

_"__When__ a__ vampire __meets __their __mate,__they __automatically __have__feeling__s of __deep__ or __natural __affinity, __similarity, __love, __intimacy, __sexuality, __spirituality __and __compatibility. __Meeting__ ones __mate__ is __a __wonderful__ thing__ for __a __vampire __but __to __meet __them, __they __have __to __decipher __their __mate __from__ their __singer __and __their __enchanted __one. __Most __vampires __only __meet __their __Singer __that __is __a __being __whose __blood __calls __to __the__ vampire __in __sexual __and__ hungering __ways. __Most__ of__ the __time, __the__ vampire __ends __up __killing __their __singer__ because__ of __the __continual __bloodlust __but __it__'__s __still __quite__ common__ for __the __vampire __and__ the__ singer __to __fall __in __love __with __each __other._

_The other obstacle the vampire has in meeting their mate is their enchanted one, which most never end up meeting. To meet the enchanted, is such a rare occurrence that many do not know what it is. When they meet their enchanted one, they both feel a sense of belonging, an urge to be together. Like an enchantment is placed upon them. When they meet each other, they automatically assume their mates because they have a deep love for the other but there is no similarity or affinity or actual love only intimacy and sexuality. A vampire's mate smells irresistible to them but an enchanted ones smell is spicy and sweet. _

_ When a dominant vampire comes across their mate but is with their enchanted, they get a sense of confusion and need sexual gratification from the enchanted one. As time continues on, they become more confused until they come across a reference differentiating between Enchanted ones and Mates. When submissive vampire meet their mate but is even a tiny bit with their enchanted one, they don't notice their mate. All they feel toward that one person is platonic emotions but once the dominant leaves the submissive EO, the submissive can sense their mate and slowly begins to feel the common mate traits and the irresistible smell. One cannot stay with the Enchanted one when they find their mate. No matter the pain that comes to them both."_

Harry eyes snapped up from that sentence and stared at Edward who looked right back. Before he knew what was happening, tears were cascading down his cheeks. He gently put the book down before putting his head in his hands as he shook. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he moved away from the touch. When the tears stopped, Harry looked at Edward. Silence reigned until Edward broke it.

"I… I found my mate apparently. I'm sorry, Harry. I can't stay with you, knowing my mate is within my grasp. I've lived two hundred years to find them. I can't let her slip from me. Harry? Say something please."

"I… Know. If I were in your place, I would do the same thing… I'm extremely hurt but… I guess this is goodbye then…"

Harry picked up the book and stood up. Edward did the same. Harry stuck out his hand and spoke,

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Harry…"

Edward grasped his hand and a spark issued at the touch, signifying the end of their relationship. Harry sharply took his hand away and walked into his house without looking back. Once he was in, he walked to the couch and dropped the book in Luna's lap without looking at her and then walked straight into his room.

Harry sat on the bed, legs crossed, tears sliding down his face once again. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face inside as he let go of his emotions and let the sobs take over. He didn't hear the door open but did feel the dip in the bed as someone sat beside him. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder before arms wrapped around him. He knew at once it was Luna.

"Sh… Harry, It will be all right. You'll meet your mate and they will love you till the end of time. I know it. I'm sorry, but I had to show him that book. I couldn't let him lead you on like that. You have great friends to help you with your loss. Blaise, Terry, your godfather and me. Oh and don't forget Embry. He'll probably rip Edward in half for breaking your heart."

That caused a reluctant laugh from Harry as he thought what the other would do.

"See, I made you laugh. Harry, I really am sorry, you know that, right? We'll all be here for you."

He felt Luna slip away and heard the door softly shut behind her.

As time went on, Harry fell in sort of a daze that only a vampire can get into. He felt arms wrap around him in a loving manner and kisses against his neck. He smelt roses and vanilla. It was intoxicating. Harry's eyes were closed as he felt and smelled these sensations. He felt a breath in his ear before words came out.

"I love you, Harry. So much. You're my mate."

Harry felt the arms around him tighten before Harry opened his eyes and looked right at the mirror.

Nobody was holding him.

Nobody was there.

Is it the end?

AN: This story is now officially complete. I'm not sorry about the ending. i had to go with what the title and what my head thought up. The title does say that love turned cold. Everyone, please review. I really want your feedback and i would really appreciate it. I'm sorry about some mistakes in this, I did read over it a couple of times to fix them but i probably missed a few.

Everything in this is disclaimed except the ideas. The description in the book was my own except the beginning sentence.

Again: pleas, please review! Also answer my poll!


End file.
